The serum files
by Divergent - Ulderworld 4ever
Summary: This is a takeoff of the bestselling book trilogy "Divergent" by Veronica Roth. I am just a fan writer I own nothing. A year after the memory serum was released, Chicago has been rebuilt the factions are gone. Tris and Four live a practically normal life. until just another ordinary day Tris receives a letter asking her to take part in a series of serum related tests.
1. Chapter 1 (Tobias)

The night the memory serum was launched…

-(a piece of writing from Allegiant by veronica Roth)-The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it sweep across the pavement and gather in piles by the air planes. I wonder if she is living in a better world then the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

Christina leans forward to whisper something in my ear "so you did it? It worked?"

I nod. In the review mirror I see her touch her face with both hands, grinning in to her palms. I know how she feels: safe. We are all safe.

"Did you inoculate your family?" I say.

"Yep, we found them with the Allegiant, in the Hancock building," she says "But the time for the reset has passed- it looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it"

Hana and Zeke murmur to each other on the way, marveling at the strange, dark world we move through. Amar gives the basic explanation as we go, looking at them instead of the road too often for my comfort. I try to ignore the surges of panic as he almost veers in to street lights or road barriers, and focus instead on the snow.

I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and stark difference between sky and the ground, the way it transforms trees in to skeletons and the city in to a wasteland. Maybe this winter can be persuaded otherwise.

We drive passed the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk in to the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is every one?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned secretary checkpoint without stopping. On the other side -(the piece of writing from Allegiant by veronica Roth ends here)- is Cara Will and Al, but I only look at Tris and she stares straight back. She sits on the cement floor two crutches laid out beside her, her right leg is casted from the toes to her knee. Her eyes are blood shot and the skin around them is an irritated pink her small nose is the same rosy hew. She looks miserable, She's been crying, and I know exactly why- it doesn't matter how horrible of a brother he was, Caleb was family and now he's dead and I know that she would cry for him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina jump in to Will's arms and even though I'm not looking at her- I know Cara is rolling her eyes at the two of them. Tris's obliterated look worsens like that of a neglected child and she looks away. She wants me to come over to her and doesn't understand why I haven't already. I walk quickly to her side and sit down next to her and gently touch her shoulder. Tris looks over at me and inhales shakily. I don't know if it's just me but her eyes glassy eyes seem to plea with me to hold her. I wrap my arms around her in a gentle but firm embrace, she sinks in to it.

She doesn't cry but I can feel her body constrict painfully against my own as she fights with the tears. I'm very familiar with the feeling, and I can never forgive my father for inducing such a horrible pain on me.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask as I stroke the plush skin of her cheek.

"She fell down four flights of stairs and shattered more than broke her ankle" Cara replies.

"She didn't break her tongue, you know" Will says.

"Shut up, William" Cara snares.

"Make me, Caroline" Will mocks.

We all ignore their bickering.

"She tried to stand on it and insisted that she walk to the infirmary when I found her. She giving me the silent treatment because I carried her there and back down here" Al explains.

"I could've gotten down here with the crutches" Tris says quietly, her voice is flat void emotion.

Al and I share a look, he can tell how much she's hurting.

"She wouldn't let the doctor give her morphine either. she took a mild pain killer and wouldn't take anything else" Al adds.

"Do you enjoy pain?" I ask.

Tris shrugs.

"Are you in pain?" I ask.

Tris nods

"I know that was a stupid question" I say then kiss the top of her head "I love you"

Tris just snuggles further in to my embrace. She usually answers in kind when I tell her how much I care for her now, but she doesn't say anything.

It's not her leg that is causing her pain, its loss, and I can't think of a way to make it go away.

"Tris! Tris!" Someone yells.

She brings her head up slowly. I look to see Zoe running toward us.

"Tris it's your brother-" Zoe starts.

"I know" Tris says coldly.

"No Tris, he's alive" Zoe replies.

"What?" Tris questions.

"He was shot nine times but he's alive" Zoe says.

. . .

We wait two hours for Caleb to get out of surgery. In that time I finally convince Tris to let the doctor give her morphine for her broken ankle. I don't know if it's the effect of the medication or just pure exhaustion that makes sleep take her, but she's curled up on a couch in the waiting room with her head rested on my lap. I run my fingers through her short hair the golden strands are slick and greecey from sweat.

Tris shifts in her sleep and I hold her side so she won't fall to the floor. She lies on her back now but not with waking in the process.

I gently caress her cheek as she opens her eyes revealing the stunning pale blue.

"Morning" she smiles weakly.

"Good night actually, it's 11:30" I say.

Tris smirks a little. I know she's only smiling because she has momentarily forgotten the situation we're in right now or that her brother has been under the knife an hour long than the doctors said. I still savor her happiness.

Just then the doctor who was preforming Caleb's surgery walks out. When Tris sees him I see realization hit her and the joy bleed out of her.

"Is he alright" she asks as she tries to sit up, I help her right herself.

"Caleb is alright, he's going to be in a lot of pain and the next few hours are crucial to his survival. I don't think this will happen but you might want to prepare yourself to say good bye" the doctor explains.

Tears spark in Tris's eyes and I curl my arm around her shoulders and kiss her head.

"can I see him?" Tris asks.

"of course" the doctor nods.

I help Tris limp in to Caleb's hospital room and wait outside.

Ten minutes later the door opens a crack I open it the rest of the way, I've broken my leg before it's hard to open a door on crutches.

Tris limps out and I close the door behind her. She looks up at me with teary eyes. I place my hand on her side. She looks away as the first tear falls then she leans forward in to me. I support all her weight and the crutches drop, the loud echoing crack as they hit the floor almost symbolizing her defeated composures…


	2. Chapter 2 (Tris)

One year later…

I'm sleeping peacefully … until the alarm clock go's off. I reach over, barely awake, and pull the cord out of the wall.

It's quiet for a second then…

"Beep beep beep" Tobias says loudly in my ear.

I slap him and moan "You aren't funny"

"You have to get up Tris" Tobias says.

"Why?" I question.

"Because you have to go to school" Tobias replies.

"Why don't you?" I ask.

"Because I already graduated I'm nineteen I have a job" Tobias says.

I get up "I rather go to work than eleventh grade" I say over my shoulder as I walk to the bathroom across the hall.

Since the memory serum was set off the city is faction free the laws have changed. The fence has been removed we have police and people from all factions work and live together. The old faction dwellings have been torn down and replaced with apartments and houses. School now go's from kindergarten to twelfth grad. Some people choose to go to college. I'm in the eleventh grade and Tobias went to twelfth grade last year graduated early and went to collage studying forensic sycology and therapy, he now has a job helping abuse victims with trauma and helping get the abuser put away.

When I'm finished getting ready I still feel a little sleepy but I try to ignore it. I slip my arm bands on, one grey to represent Abnegation one black to represent Dauntless, one white with a black circle and a line through it to represent my divergence.

Everyone who was once part of the faction system wares arm bands, one to represent their birth faction if they switched factions one to represent their chosen faction. If they were factionless they wear a black arm band with an empty circle on it, if they were divergent they wear a white band with a circle and black line through it. Babies that are born out of the faction system wear a band that has four colors both their parents' birth and chosen factions.

Tobias drives me to school, I watch the scenery as we pass. The roads are fixed and more cars drive across them the busses are larger and the trains now stop so people can on and off without jumping. The remains of the old forgotten buildings are gone and new buildings stand in their place. The water is clean and there is grass and trees. There is a playground next to the school now for the younger children.

When we pull up in front of the hub I lean across the front seat and kiss Tobias on the cheek

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" he replies.

"Bye" I say.

"Bye" Tobias says as I get out of the car "be careful today I want you back in one piece"

"I make no promises" I smile.

I watch him drive away, I'll see him in six hours but I still miss him.

As I walk to the front doors for the older students I see a young girl with a grey arm band wave her hand high in the air she's wearing bright colors and she stands out vividly.

"Ally!" the girl shouts.

Another girl with a blue arm band runs over and the two start to converse happily.

Seeing this makes me happy. Those two girls who are obviously best friends would have been taught to hate each other if the faction system were still in order. And that Abnegation girl, who obviously is meant to have a very energetic and enthusiastic personality, would have been forced to hide her true self.

I walk in the building and walk down the hall.

"Hey Tiny what's new!" a boy I only recognize because we have biology together shouts.

"Hey short stuff!" I don't even try to look for who shouted that one.

I traded 'Stiff' for countless jokes about my size. I am the shortest person in the higher grades, which counts grades nine through twelve.

"Hey Shorty" Peter…

I sigh "What do you want"

"Oh nothing, just looking for an arm rest" Peter says before heavily perching his arm on the top of my head.

I sigh loudly then shake my head free.

"Aww tiny and angry, its kind 'a cute" Peter mocks.

"Listen I have a headache I'm tired and I don't feel that well, so please knock it off" I sneer.

"Tired sick and grumpy? You and Molly don't have similar problems do you?" Peter asks gesturing across the hall to where heavily pregnant Molly stands talking with her friends,

"No!" I snap "Maybe you should be asking yourself that question because although she says it isn't, **everyone** knows that alien demon thing that is about to crawl out of Molly's womb is actually yours!" I sneer then storm off.

Most girls who become pregnant as teenagers are loving mothers and wouldn't change anything but they still wish they had been more careful. But Molly walks around like she has everything she could ever ask for, dead beat parents, multiple ex-boyfriends, and a baby at seventeen. I would be miserable.

I hear footsteps running up behind me. Marlene and Christina appear at my side then. Lynn falls in shortly.

"What'd he say to get you so peeved off?" Marlene asks.

"Who cares?" Christina says "Alien demon thing? Priceless"

"How fast does news spread around here?!" I exclaim.

"Not that fast. They were peeking around the corner when you told him off" Lynn replies. Her hair is down to her hips now I still haven't gotten used to seeing her this way.

"You seem upset, what's wrong?" Christina asks.

"Evelynn is trying to break us up, again" I sigh.

"When will that old hag lean to keep her nose where it belongs" Lynn says.

"Lynn" Christina Marlene and I sigh.

"What?" Lynn questions.

"Don't worry. Four may be forming a stronger bond with his mother, but he would never leave you because she told him to. He loves you" Christina assures me.

"I know, she's just so deceiving and manipulative and I just worry. These days she seems to have him wrapped around her finger" I say.

"Tris the fact that you think he would even remotely pounder the idea of leaving you is insane. Have you seen him when you're not around? He looks like a lost puppy" Marlene says.

"a lost puppy that's been hit by a truck" Christina adds.

"Stop it you guys are making me miss him" I moan humorously.

They all laugh.

"Hey if all else fails, we can always kill her" Lynn shrugs.

**"Lynn!"** Christina Marlene and I exclaim.

"What!?" Lynn questions.

The bell rings and we all rush off to class…

* * *

><p>Authors note: I know the whole teen pregnancy thing is sort of lame, but I support this "issue" and I believe that we should support the young mothers and fathers in our world.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 (Lynn)

Authors note: **warning **this chapter is not for every one. I wanted to keep all the characters as close to Veronica Roth's view as possible. I'm a fan of the character Lynn and there's one manger thing about Lynn's character that would change too much of the character if I ignored it like most people do, yes Lynn is gay. and I have nothing against that or anyone in the real world who is gay. if you do have a problem with it then you don't have to read this.

* * *

><p>"So you two are broken up again? Shocking!" I say sarcastically.<p>

Everyone laughs a little.

I don't want to talk about this. I know she doesn't mean to but it feels like she's rubbing it in my face.

"I think it's for good this time" Marlene says.

"Uh huh?" everyone but Mar says.

Marlene sends a glare around the lunch table.

"You'll get back together don't worry" Tris assures then adds under her breath _"and who knows how long that'll last" _

I hear a stomp of a foot under the table and Tris jumps back as she yells "Ow!"

Marlene smiles a satisfied grin "not everyone has short legs Tris"

Tris glares at her. I don't want to admit it being good friends with Tris now, but given her size and childish features she does look cute when she's angry.

I watch amused as Marlene turns to look at Uriah and Tris picks up a spoon with peas on it. Tris flings the peas across the table just as Marlene turns back around and they hit her right in the face.

Tris smiles at her.

"Very funny" Marlene retorts "if you guys really want to make fun of a couple look over there" Mar makes a disgusted face as she points across the room.

We all look where she's pointing. Peter has his hands on Molly's shoulders rubbing gently she doesn't look pleased. He's saying something to her but I can't hear him. Although through reading his lips I can make out the words 'Baby' and 'Molly be reasonable". Suddenly Molly slaps his hands away and turns in her seat slightly to scold him by the looks of it. A minute later Molly struggles out of her chair and quickly (or as quickly as an eight month pregnant women can go) walks away.

"Molly wait a minute!" Peter calls after her.

"Save it Peter!" Molly yells angrily.

"spaz attack" I say as we all turn to face the table again.

The bell rings and we all part ways. Tris go's off trying to be trampled over, Will and Christina walk off hand in hand, Marlene stands and groans.

"What?" I question.

"We're dissecting frogs in biology" she replies reluctantly.

I laugh "Come on Mar, I'll cut it down the stomach ok?"

"Okaaay" Marlene huffs like a five year old.

I laugh again and throw my arm around her shoulders as we walk to class. I feel tempted to pull her closer and I probably do leave my arm too long but I can't help myself. When we do part I miss the sensation of touch. I can't deny the fact that I'm gay although I wish I could. It's hard being uncomfortable with your own sexuality but I can't change who I am, and I can't make Marlene someone who she's not. Mar knows I'm gay she has for a year now. I'm shocked by how supportive she is she didn't treat me any different after I told her, the only down fall is she's constantly pointing out girls to me. Marlene knows everything about me and I wish I had told her my secret sooner, but the only thing she doesn't know is I wish we could be more than friends…


	4. Chapter 4 (Tris)

When the final bell rings I walk down the stairs and out of the school. While I'm waiting for the bus Molly is sitting on a bench a few feet away looking at ultrasound pictures with a friend.

"Oh my god, that's his little face?!" Molly's friend Arabella exclaims.

"yeah" Molly replies proudly.

"He's so cute, you're so lucky" Arabella says.

"I wouldn't say that…"

I sigh and walk away. Molly thinks she's unlucky because she'll have to juggle a baby and school, but I rather have a difficult time raising a baby in high school than be in my situation. I was told a few months ago that I couldn't have children. I went to the doctor because I was afraid that I was pregnant, just to find out that I never will be. I'm simply too small to have a baby and even if I did conceive I would never be able to carry the pregnancy long enough for the baby to survive. I feel guilty Tobias is good with kids and although I've never asked I think wants to have children. But tied down by me he never will. It hasn't become a huge problem yet but it's hard to talk about our future, and I'm seventeen he's nineteen it's too early to think about having babies but when we're in our twenties and we want to have a baby what happens then?

I think about the problems my infertility could cause the whole bus ride to where Tobias works. On Fridays he works an hour later so he can't pick me up from school. I usually go home but I want to see him, so I go to his work instead.

When I get there he's still with a patient. I can see through his office window and I can see him but I can't see who he's with. It's an odd seen though, he's sitting on the floor and he has that look that he usually only looks at me with when I'm hurt or upset. A small pang of jealousy runs through my stomach. But then a little girl no older than six crawls across the room and in to Tobias's lap. He hugs her and tells her something but I obviously can't hear him.

They get up and his office door opens. Tobias walks out of his office with the girl, she has chin length curly bright orange hair a naturally pouted lip freckled cheeks porcelain white skin and vibrant green eyes. She's obviously been crying and a few tears drip down her cheeks still. There's a large welt on her arm it's sort of a rectangle shape, I can tell it was left by a belt. Now I understand why he's so attached to this case. This little girl is living the same nightmare he had too.

Tobias says good bye to the girl and strokes the last tears off her cheeks.

"Ella come on" men probably the girl's father says.

The girl reluctantly walks off with the men.

I walk over to Tobias.

"I hate watching her go home with him" he hisses.

"What can you tell me?" I ask.

"Only that he's exactly like Marcus, and I'll do anything to make sure he rots in a cell for the rest of his life" he replies.

I kiss him on the cheek.

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips softly and sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asks one hand on my hip. His touch makes my skin tingle.

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" I smile.

"No I am, but what are you going to do here for another hour?" Tobias questions.

"Homework" I shrug.

"Alright" he says then gives me another kiss before going off with his next patient.


	5. Chapter 5 (Tobias)

I watch from across the room as she bites her lip in concentration. I take her appearance in, her blonde hair is cut shorter than it ever has been but it suits her, It makes her actually look her age. Her blue eyes skim the page before her. Her pink plush lips. She's so beautiful but she doesn't see it. My Tris.

I walk over to her and flick her lip to stop her from chewing.

Tris jumps and looks up at me as her books fall from her lap on to the floor "you scared me" she says.

"Sorry" I apologize.

"Can we go home now?" Tris asks.

I nod.

I help her with pick up the books and we leave hand in hand.

* * *

><p>When we get home Tris checks the mail on our way in. I close and lock the door as she stands in the middle of the living room of our apartment looking over the envelopes. I smile and walk up behind her and put my hands on her hips. I kiss her cheek.<p>

She smiles as she reads the front of another envelope.

I walk around her and take the mail from her tossing it carelessly on the kitchen counter.

I take her head in my hands and kiss her gently. She pulls away and giggles I pull her back in and kiss her again but this time don't pull away.

"ok- I have- home- work- to do" Tris laughs between kisses.

Eventually she gives in and wraps her arms around my neck as our lips continue to brush.

Someone clears their throat. We pull away and look for who was here with us.

"Tobias don't you have any self-control?" my mother says.

_To be honest when it comes to Tris, no _"yes" I say simply.

"You should be keeping Beatrice focused on her studies, you are after all her legal guardian" my mother says.

"Yes, but I'm not her dad. And I'm not going to tell her to go get her homework done, she can make that decision on her own" I state "the only reason I agreed to it is because she has no one else who's a legal adult and she would be put in the faster care system if I didn't. It really means nothing to us"

"I see" my mother nods skeptically.

My mother hates the idea of me being Tris's legal guardian. But someone had to do it, in the new laws she's still underage, and she'd just be placed in a faster home for a year and a half and she'd be living with me anyways. Yes it is a little odd me being legally reasonable for my girlfriend but it hasn't changed anything between us. All I have to do is sign the occasional hospital bill and other legal papers and call her in from school when she's sick. That's all it is really. I keep her safe and try to make her happy but that's nothing I wouldn't as just her boyfriend.

My mother has never really been found of Tris, of course that doesn't matter to me. But whenever she comes over I'm always afraid that blood will be drawn, I've learned not underestimate my mother and Tris can become quite vicious when someone gets her mad. The two of them just don't mix well. I love my mother but when it comes down to it, I love Tris more. But I'll **_never_** say that out loud.

Tris looks anything but happy "how did _she _get in here?" she asks.

"_She _is standing right here and _you _can address _her _on that" my mother says.

"Oh no" I mutter under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris tighten her hand in to a fist, I grab her hand and uncurl her fingers then lace mine with hers.

This is going to be a very long night…

* * *

><p>Authors note: I just had to make a disturbance between Tris and Evelyn I just had to<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 (Will)

Another's note: I'm trying a new lay out for the chapters, just adding a title, who's perspective it's in, the disclaimer. stuff like that

* * *

><p><em>this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything<em>

****The serum files Chapter 6****

(Will's perspective)

My palms are sweating. _Why am I so nervous? It's Christina if I can tell her my deepest secrets, then why can't I do this. But this isn't just a normal conversation, this will change our lives. Of course we are only seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in three months and Christina's birth day is three weeks after mine. Although that won't matter to her mother, uh oh her mother and my mother. I really should thought about that…_

"Hey Sweetie, you're smart can you think of a reason why I have a letter in the mail from the genetic biology lab?" Christina asks as she walks in the room.

"Not a clue" I say.

Christina shrugs and throws the envelope on the bed.

"Are you going to read that?" I ask.

"Not right now. We have a date to on" Christina says with flirty smile.

"Yes we do" I say, I don't mean to sound so nervous but it slips out that way. If she noticed I'll never be able to lie to her. 

Christina arches her brow at me and perches her hands on her hips "Will? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I keep my hands still at my sides and keep eye contact with her "no"

She looks skeptical "Ok, I believe you. I think…"

Christina walks out of the room and I sigh. Sometimes, I really hate having an ex-candor as a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>We go to the navy pier by the water and lie on a blanket in the middle of the sand. We stare at the stars and get close to each other.<p>

"I love you" Christina says.

"How much?" I ask.

"Wow I was excepting an 'I love you too'. But I love more than anyone. I want to marry you and have babies someday, I want us to be the better version of the house with the white picket fence family" she replies.

"Babies… as in plural" I say.

"Why not?" Christina asks "What about you, how much do you love me?"

"Enough to marry you" I say.

"What do you have against babies?!" Christina exclaims playfully.

"Nothing" I say.

"You know what? Tonight is a perfect night for swimming" she says.

"It's the middle of October!" I exclaim.

Despite what I say she gets up and walks down to the water removing her dress in the proses.

"You're insane! This is a public place!" I shout as she disappears in to the water.

"So what?! There's no one here!" Christina shouts back.

I roll my eyes and get up remove my shirt and shoes then join her in the water.

She walks over to me and kisses me full on the lips.

I decide to be playful with her and splash a hand full of water at her. Christina shrieks and giggles. She splashes back.

We play around in the water getting each other soaked. When we get out of water she looks at me love in her eyes and small smile etched on her lips and stands of hair sticking to her face.

The wind blows and I see her shiver a little. I pick up my shirt and put it on her. She smiles at me and bunches the sleeves up so her hand are free. Water soaked and wearing something way too big for her makes her look weak and venerable, but I know she's anything but. This is why I love her, this is why I have to do this.

I inhale deeply and walk over to the blanket and take the box out of my jacket pocket. I don't let her see it as I turn.

"Ok, you're acting suspicious. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Christina asks.

"I love you. And I want to be with you the rest of my life. I know that we're young but it doesn't matter to me, I want us to be more than we already are" I tell her before going down on one knee.

Christina gasps and her eyes go wide "oh my god Will"

"Will you…" I start.

"Yes" she replies eagerly.

"Wow, you don't want to think about this fir?.." I say.

"No!" she shakes her head.

I stand and embrace her "I love you"

"I love you too" she replies in kind.

I pull away and put the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" Christina asks.

"It was my mother's" I say.

My parents divorced when I was very young. I can't remember my father. My mother gave me her ring when I turned sixteen and told me to give to the girl I love when I find her. And I've found her.

Her eyes widen "oh god your mother… my mother"

"Yeah, I did that about an hour ago" I say.

"Well who cares. We're almost eighteen we'll be legally adults and they won't be able to stop us" Christina states.

I pull her close to me again and kiss her full on the lips. She kisses back.

I pull away after a few seconds "my mother and Cara are out town right now. Stay with me tonight"

"you know your mother's rules about that" Christina says.

"Like we haven't broken them before" I reply.

She smiles "ok"…


	7. Chapter 7 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 7****

(Tris's perspective)

Evelyn is driving me crazy. To be honest if she were to just drop dead I would be sympathetic to Tobias, then gather up my friends for a party.

"What about your future, are going to be married. Have children" Evelyn asks.

I nearly choke on the water I'm drinking. I hate that she asked that she had no right to ask that "I have to go to the bathroom" I say, it's really just an excuse. I walk off down the hall and in to the bathroom.

Our apartment is small and the walls are thin so I can hear them talking.

"Was she avoiding the question or did she actually need to use the washroom" Evelyn says, it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't blame her for avoiding the question. Tris is… she's infertile mom. She's just too small to carry a pregnancy full term" Tobias explains.

"Don't you want to have children?" Evelyn asks.

"Yes I'd love to have children. But I'm not going to leave Tris just so I can have a baby. This is hard for us, she cried herself to sleep for weeks after we found out. If we really want children we can adopt. I love Tris and I won't leave her no matter what you or anyone else says" Tobias states he sounds not quite angry but close to it.

I quickly walk out of the bathroom and in to the kitchen and hug him for defending me "Thank you" I whisper.

"I think maybe you should leave" Tobias says as he strokes my back.

Evelyn gets up and leaves without another word, slamming the door shut behind her.

I fight a satisfied smile.

"I have a feeling I just made a problem for myself" Tobias sighs then kisses my head.

"You also earned this" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"This" I say then kiss him all over his face.

Things start to get heated and the air around us turns electric… then the phone rings.

I sigh "What do you people want?"

Tobias reaches back and picks up the phone. he sighs when reads the number. He answers it and immediately says "She's not here leave a message and I will not give it to her later" now I know it's Caleb calling.

I punch him in the shoulder and take the phone from him "Hello Caleb"

_"Hi"_ Caleb replies _"I don't think your boyfriend's opinions on me have changed"_

"No. but I've forgiven you. Anyway why are you calling?" I say.

_"I just wanted to call to see how you're doing"_ Caleb replies.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl" I sate "And I have Tobias to look after me" I say as I smile at Tobias.

He smiles back and starts to kiss my neck.

_"And does he do a good job?"_ Caleb asks.

"Of course, sometimes he does too good of a job" I say.

Tobias starts to get a bit too rough for me being on the phone with my brother. Caleb starts talking about school. Tobias moves to phone away from my ear.

"Hang up" he whispers.

I pull the phone back to my ear.

He pulls it away again.

_"Stop that" _I mouth.

_"Why?" _Tobias mouths back.

I slap him playfully on the chest.

He slaps me back.

I slap him harder. Tobias slaps me back just as hard. It doesn't hurt but it doesn't exactly tickle either. I punch him in the shoulder. He punches me back, it does hurt this time but it's the kind of pain that you laugh at.

I wince and rub my shoulder _"Ouch!" _I mouth.

Tobias mocks a sympatric look.

_"so what do you think?" _I completely forgot about Caleb.

"um say that again?" I say.

_"I know it's a lot to ask of you Tris. But I have nowhere else to go. It'll just be for a few months" _Caleb says.

Now I wish I had been listening "why what happened with school?"

_"I failed, I'm not allowed to stay here anymore" _Caleb replies hesitantly.

"Alright I guess that'll be fine. When do you have to leave?" I ask.

_"I'll be there in a week" _Caleb replies.

"ok, I'll talk to Tobias and we'll see how this is going to work" I say.

_"Thank you Tris" _Caleb says.

"yeah, bye" I sigh.

_"Bye" _Caleb replies then we hang up.

"Talk to me about how what's going to work?" Tobias asks.

I start to kiss him roughly on the lips hoping to make him forget.

Tobias tries to push me away. I fight against him and continue to press my lips to his. Tobias pushes me off and holds me back.

"what are you doing Sweetie?" I ask in a whiny voice.

"I don't know but I know what you're doing" Tobias states.

"Oh do you" I smile evilly.

"No. I know you're trying to distract me from whatever Caleb said" Tobias replies.

"Guilty" I confess.

"What'd h say? If it was anything offensive I'll fly to Canada to punch his face in, and don't think I won't actually do it" Tobias states.

"Why go all the way there when he'll be- here... in a week" I say trying to make it sound like a good thing, it doesn't work.

"here as in Chicago?" Tobias questions.

"Here as in here" I say.

"Tris you know I don't want your idiot brother here" Tobias says, he doesn't sound angry but he sounds anything but happy. And any anger he does have I know it's not directed towards me.

"I know but he failed and he's not allowed to stay there anymore, he has nowhere else to go. Despite what he's done in the past he's still my brother and I still love him" I explain.

"I just can't forgive him for what he did to you, all the pain h put you through" Tobias replies.

"And I love you for that, but please be nice" I say.

He just gives me a blank stare.

"alright fine, you don't have to be nice, just don't kill him" I say.

Tobias smiles a little "I make no promises"

I peck him on the lips then pull away. He pulls me back for more.

I don't know how long we stay there kissing like it'll be our last time, but I don't really care…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked<p>

THANKS!: thank you so much toPrimrosePotter77 & kaylaantila for following my story and BookwormShipper for making my story a favorite . it means the world to me (: THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 8****

(Lynn's perspective)

"Don't know, Don't know, Don't know, Don't care" I say as I read over my homework questions.

"You're never going to pass that way Sissy" Shawna says from behind me.

I turn in to chair to face her "Uhck You know I hate that nick name 'Sissy' the only thing worse than that is 'muffin'"

"Well mom is never going to stop calling you 'muffin' and I'm never going to stop calling you 'Sissy'. So get used to it" Shawna replies then she returns texting someone (most likely Zeke).

"Wow Shawn, you're worse than fourteen year old girl with that phone" I tease.

"yeah, I'm texting your boyfriend- oh wait, woops my bad" Shawna retorts.

I throw a pen at her face. She catches right before it collides with her nose.

"Nice try Linny" She teases.

Then suddenly the front door swings open and Marlene walks in.

"I did it, I told him it's over for good" she announces.

"Yep, that's great Mar" I say sarcastically.

"No, really" Marlene insists as she sits on the chair beside me.

"Alright everybody out" I say.

Shawna leaves the room.

I look at Hector.

"I'm not leaving" he protests.

I turn to Marlene "Hay Mar you know that bra I lent you the other day, you know the one with the pink lace…"

"Shawna!" Hector whines as he run out of the room.

I give a satisfied grin "that takes care of that. You were saying?"

"I told Uriah that we are never ever getting back together ever again" Mar insists.

"Who do you think you are Taylor swift?" I joke.

"Who?" she questions.

"Some girl I have to do a report on for music. Anyway, you always say that and then a week later you and Uriah are back together" I say.

"No really, this time" Marlene insists.

"Ok" I say.

"Lynn seriously, I'm done I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be in a committed relationship like Tris and Four or Chris and Will, they always seem so happy and Tris looks so depressed when she's away from him sometimes, I want that I want to be so inseparable from someone that it pains me when we're apart. This off again on again crap it's just… it's not fun" Marlene explains. I don't know why she's so desperate to be loved and it sort of scares me.

I want to tell her that I can give her everything she wants, but I can't tell her that it would ruin our friendship. Instead of the awkward truth or the lie she wants to hear, I tell her the ugly truth

"Mar love isn't fun. ask Tris if you don't believe me she'll tell you, to be in a committed relationship you have to fight hard you have to make sacrifices and meet half way on things you have be willing to except each other's flaws. Love isn't always easy Mar, and it isn't always fun"

"How do you know, you've never been in love" Marlene asks.

She couldn't be more wrong "I just know ok" I say with finality deep in my voice.

She doesn't know that I am in love, she doesn't now and never will know that I am in love with her…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked<p>

THANKS!: thank you so much to AliceinYaoiland for giving me my first reviews and for following my sorry. it means the world to me (: THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 9****

(Tris's perspective)

the next morning I wake up with my head rested on Tobias's chest, and the rest of my body pressed against his.

I sit up and kiss his cheek. he can be stone hard unbreakable when he's awake like he's solid emotionless to the core, in sleep is when he portrays his true self the more innocent side of himself.

I get up and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I notice the mail from yesterday. I see one of the envelopes is addressed to me. I narrow my eyes the letter is from Chicago genetic biology research center. Why do I have a letter from there? I open the envelope and read the letter.

_CGBRC_

_Dear Beatrice, we have knowledge that- when the faction system was still in order- you were what was called "Divergent". Now there is nothing wrong with this fact. we are using the old simulation and serums and modifying them to help people. But as you most likely know there are many Divergent and some of these methods may not work on your kind. We are asking you if you will help us test these methods. We can't force you and no herm will come to you. You would be helping many people so we encourage you to seriously consider our offer. Please call us when you've made your decision. Some of your friends will be asked to join as well for reasons we'll explain later. _

I don't know if I want to do this but if I'll be helping people then maybe I should do it.

"Good morning" Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me from behind. His arms are warm and they fill my body with warmth.

"Morning" I smile. I love waking up to him every morning.

"What's that?" Tobias asks referring to the piece of paper.

"It's a letter I got in the mail" I give him the paper.

Tobias reads over the letter.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you want to do it?" he replies.

"Sort of" I shrug.

The phone rings I answer it.

_"Did you read yesterday's mail yet?"_ Christina asks the second I pick up.

"Hello to you too" I laugh.

I can't see her but I know she's rolling her eyes.

_"Seriously"_ Christina says.

"Why? What's the big deal?" I ask.

_"I got this wired letter from-" _Christina starts.

"Chicago genetic biology research center" I finish.

She must be the friend the letter talked about. But why would they need her, Christina isn't Divergent. And if she is I'll beat her for not telling me.

_"Yeah. What do you think? Are you going to do it?"_ Christina asks.

"Are you?" I ask.

_"I guess so, I can't think of a reason not to"_ Christina says.

If Christina will do it I will too…

* * *

><p>Tobias and I go on a walk later that day. Evelyn called about an hour ago and Tobias is still on the phone with her. They aren't fighting but it isn't a friendly conversation either. It's cold out and the wind nips at my skin. I walk over to him and lean against his chest. It's not long before he has me tucked inside his coat with him. His warmth fills me and I lean my head against his chest I can feel his voice vibrating on my cheek.<p>

"I told you to wear a jacket" he says whispers.

I smack his chest lightly.

"Yes mom I know that" Tobias says to his mother.

I'm hoping his battery will die soon.

"No I didn't tell you off last night. And even if I did I can do that now, I'm not a little boy anymore. I was defending Tris the women I'm in love with, I thought you would be proud of that. Proud of me for not abusing her like Marcus did to you" Tobias says firmly but calmly but I can tell by the way his muscles are tightened that he'd rather yell the words.

He's right it would be too easy for him to be abusive like his father was with the woman he 'loved'. But he doesn't. Tobias isn't like that he's gentle and he's kind and he's caring, at least when he is with me anyway. I know he's terrified of becoming like Marcus. And weather Evelyn is or not I'm proud of him.

I reach up and take the phone from him "hi it's your daughter in law saying **_bug off_**" I say then hang up. I really need to expand my vocabulary of swear words.

"Tris!" Tobias laughs.

"Well you weren't going to do it so I did" I say as I put his phone in my back pocket "I don't mean to be selfish but for the rest of the day you are _mine_" I say.

"Ok" Tobias agrees.

We kiss then walk off through the park hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 10****

(Will's perspective)

Christina's mother is getting remarried. Christina will be the maid of honor and she dragged me to the dress fitting to day.

"So are you going to force me to come to the fitting for your wedding dress" I whisper to her as we walk.

"No, it's bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding" she whispers back with a smile.

If her mother hears us talking she'll ring my neck.

"What are you whispering about? Secrets are for people who have something to hide" Christina's mother says. Her tone implies that she's joking but we do have something to hide.

"I'm saying something endearing" I whisper.

Christina pushes me away giggling "Will stop it!"

"Watch what you're saying William, that is my daughter in her arm" Christina's mother says.

"Yes Ms. Isic" I nod.

"You know you can call me Stephanie" Christina's mother tells me.

_'Not until you stop calling me 'William'' _I think.

We walk in the doors of the restront.

Christina doesn't eat much and she's had her head resting on my shoulder for the past five minutes with her eyes closed, she looks ill. Stephanie is talking to her at a mile a minute and I don't even think Christina has heard a word she's said.

"Christina are you even listening to me?" Stephanie asks.

I gently nudge Christina "Chris, your mom"

"Sorry" Christina says "what is it?"

"Never mind" Stephanie dismisses.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I feel sick" Christina confesses to me in a whisper.

"I'll take you home if you want me to" I whisper.

"No" Christina replies then she leans forward with her elbows on the table and her chin rested on her hand.

I'm about to tell her she should let me take her home, but I know better.

"Christina you've hardly touched your dinner" Stephanie comments.

"I'm not hungry" Christina says simply.

I slip my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"I'll be right back" Christina says quietly before getting up and walking quickly to the rest room.

I follow her. I press my ear against the washroom door. I hear the distinct sound of vomiting. It's signal person restroom so it has to be Christina. I try to open the door and it opens. Christina is kneeling on the floor vomiting violently. I close the door behind me and kneel beside her and stroke her back. After a few minutes she starts to dry heave. I wince every time her body jolts. When she finally stops she sits back. She's pale and looks about ready pass out.

"I'm taking you home" I say.

Christina doesn't fight with me as I help her up and lead her out. I tell Stephanie that Christina is sick and that I'm taking her home, she doesn't object.

I drive Christina back to her house and make her lie down, I get her a glass of water and lie with her until she falls asleep.

It's amazing how something so simple as sleep can change someone's appearance so much. She's tall almost as tall as me, but she's skinny in the extreme, her body bends and curves how it's supposed to. When she's awake these features make her look strong and powerful, yet somehow in her sleep it seems to be those same features that make her seem weak and frail. They are also the reasons I noticed her in the first place these features made me want to study her and from there I fell in love with her…

* * *

><p>When I return home I'm met at the door by Cara.<p>

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"With Christina, where's mom?" I ask.

"Out, getting groceries" Cara replies, she thinks I'm up to something, I can tell by the tone in her voice.

"What were you doing with Christina exactly?" Cara questions.

"She was sick I took her home helped her feel better" I explain.

"Not tonight, last night. Here when mom and I weren't home" Cara says.

What did she do? Bug my room? That actually wouldn't surprise me.

"Christina wasn't over last night, she had to help her mother with wedding preparations" I lie. I'm lucky Christina taught me how to hide a lie, yet her own methods don't work on her.

"Really and has Christina ever spent the night here" Cara asks.

"No, of course not" I reply.

"really? So this cute little fitted sweater is yours? " Cara says as she presents one of Christina's sweaters out from behind her back.

"where did you get this" I ask as I take it from her.

"Your room under the bed" Cara says almost smugly.

"Ok, congregations, you found a sweater. But that proves nothing, she could've taken it off and forgot it here one of the many times she been here. Or maybe I like to keep a bin of things for her here in case she needs them while she's her" I say.

"I'm going to find out what is your hiding, I can tell when you're up to something" Cara says.

"That's right you can smell trouble. Smell all you want you won't find anything" I say as I walk off up stairs.

Cara doesn't say another word…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 11****

(Tobias's perspective)

By the time we get home it's mid night and I'm carrying. She fell asleep on a park bench. I bring her in to our bedroom and lie her on the bed.

Tris's crystal blue eyes peek open slightly.

"We're home" I whisper.

Tris nods drowsily.

I remove her shoes as she falls back asleep, then mine and my coat. I lie next to her and hold her close. Soon sleep comes to me as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning the first thing I see when I open my eyes is Tris propped up on one elbow, her blue eyes catch the light pouring in from the window making them appear to glow, and her pink lips are curl in to a small playful smile.<p>

I gently caress her cheek with my hand "good morning" I say softly.

"Morning" Tris replies.

"Were you tired last night?" I smile as I stroke her back.

She smacks my chest lightly "yes, I was"

"I'm going to take a shower, I wanted to wait until you woke up so I could ask you if you wanted to join me" Tris says.

"I'd loved to" I reply.

She smiles.

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

i'm sorry this chapter is sooo short. I promise there won't be a lot like this.


	12. Chapter 12 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 12****

(Tris's perspective)

I sigh happily as warm water pours over me**.** I lean against Tobias our wet slick skin pressed together. The idea of intimacy used to scare me and make me uncomfortable, now it feels warm and inviting. A unique love that we only share with each other. I kiss his chest and gently caress the pair of dauntless flames on his rib cage. He flinches slightly and I grin, you wouldn't think someone like Tobias would be ticklish, yet again you wouldn't expect him to be afraid of heights ether.

"Unless you want me to tickle your feet while you're trying to sleep tonight, I'd stop if I were you" Tobias whispers playfully.

I giggle quietly as he kisses the top of my head.

I hear the phone ringing.

"I should go get that" I sigh.

I'd much rather stay in the shower with him. I slide open the glass shower door and step out. Water drips from my body as I wrap a towel around my torso. Tobias steps out behind me shutting the water off in the process then he wraps a towel around his hips. As I open the door I feel something tugging on my towel, I grab the towel tightly and look over my shoulder. Tobias has the edge of my towel in his hand. I squeal and laugh as I run away he chases after me. He's still trying to remove the towel as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say still laughing then I swat at Tobias's hands "stop that!" I exclaim quietly.

_"Is this Beatrice Prior?" _a woman says over the phone.

"Yes, this is she" I reply.

"Tell them to call back" Tobias whispers as he warps his arms firmly but gently around my waist.

_"I work for the Chicago genetic biology research center"_ the woman says, her voice sounds oddly familiar but I can't figure out why. It's I nice voice but for some reason it aggravates me.

"Yes?" I say in a questioning tone.

_"We are just wondering about your response to the letter we sent you" _the woman tells me.

"I'll do it" I reply almost hesitantly. Do I really know what I'm getting myself in to?

_"Great, testing starts tomorrow at five Pm. If that works for you" _the woman says.

"Yeah, that's fine" I reply.

I hope I won't regret this.

I hang up the phone. Tobias starts to pull on my towel.

"Stop it!" I laugh.

"Why?" Tobias asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on mine.

Droplets fall from his hair and land on my face.

"You're dripping on me" I say.

Tobias laughs slightly as he kisses the side of my forehead, then my cheek then my ear. Then he whispers "I love you Tris, no matter what"

"I love you too" I reply as I sink in to his embrace. I wish I could stay in his arms forever…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 13****

(Tris's perspective)

Latter in the day I walk to Christina's, it's a long walk but I could use the exercise. October has brought a bitter chill with it and I tuck my hands inside my sleeves to keep them warm. The quickest way is to walk through the park. Which is probably a mistake, everywhere I look there's children with their parents. I watch a man hold a little girl upside down while she laughs and screams. A woman pushing a boy on a swing. A young couple with a newborn baby. The life Tobias and I will never have. I sigh and walk a little faster, Blinking back tears.

_"it'll go away, it'll last a few days and then it'll go away" _I think to myself.

It happens this way, the depression. I start to think about my future with Tobias. I feel the heavy weight on my shoulders of my infertility. I feel depressed for a few days then it's over. This is just another rough patch. My doctor has suggested anti-depressants, but don't want them. I don't need to be on drugs for this it's not a problem yet, I'm not depressed all the time, it' just for short lengths of time and the out of depression states last longer than the depressed states.

When I get to Christina's house I just walk in, Christina says the door was always open to me. As I close the front door I hear a loud thud like a body hitting the floor. Then I hear Christina scream. I run up the stairs.

"Don't!" I hear her scream again "stop it!"

As I run down the hall all I hear is the sound of a pounding fist or foot and Christina screaming.

I fling her bedroom door open. I see Will pinning Christina down gently on the floor between his legs. She laughs and screams as Will pounds his fist in to the floor right beside Christina's head.

I sigh "your play fighting sounds like a murder"

They stop and look up at me and smile.

"HI Tris" Will smiles.

I wave and smile.

"can you let me up now Babe?" Christina asks.

"alright, I guess" Will replies then he gets up and helps Christina to her feet.

"Chris can I talk to you?" I ask.

"yeah, of course" Christina replies.

We both look at Will.

"Will, Sweetie do you mind?" Christina says.

"no I don't mind" Will replies humorously.

Christina smiles then punches him playfully in the shoulder "Get out"

"My mother probably wants me home anyway" Will says.

They say good bye sharing a kiss before he leaves.

"since when does Will have a curfew?" I ask.

"Since his mother found out how serious our relationship is getting. And she doesn't like that. I think it's a bit of empty nest syndrome, Cara is about to move out and Will is getting serious with me and will probably be moving out soon too" Christina replies "that's the least of her problems" she adds under her breath.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing" she says but I can tell there's something wrong.

"Christina" I say firmly "what's wrong?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Christina asks.

"Don't change the subject" I say.

"Fine" She sighs and lowers her head. A few seconds pass "Will and I are engaged"

"Really?! Since when? Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaim.

Christina just shrugs and keeps her head down.

"That's not what's bothering you" I state.

Christina just shakes her head.

I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder "Chris just tell me, you know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend" I try to look at her face witch really isn't that difficult given our height difference.

Christina looks up with shame filled eyes "I think I'm pregnant"…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 14****

(Tris's perspective)

I blink "Huh?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Christina repeats.

"you think?" I ask "you don't know?"

"yeah, I have the test I just haven't taken it yet. I'm afraid of what it'll tell me" Christina replies wiping a tear from her eye before it could fall.

"if you are pregnant you need to know, so you can take care of the baby and yourself" I say.

"I know… if I do it now will you stay here with me" Christina asks. She's scared I can tell.

"yeah, of course" I reply "Does Will know that you…?"

"no, he doesn't know. I don't want to tell him until I'm sure" Christina replies.

"Why do you think you're pregnant?" I ask.

"it's not impossible, Will and I got a little carless. Just over the last few weeks I've been having all the typical symptoms. So I it just clicked" she explains.

"Like what sort of symptoms?" I ask.

"I've been throwing up, I've been fatigued, my chest hurts, I always have to pee- need I continue?" Christina says.

"No you've made your point" I state.

Christina walks over to the dresser and pulls out a small rectangular box out of the top drawer. She walks back over to the bed opening the box in the process; she pulls a small white stick like object out of it.

"How will that tell you if you're pregnant or not?" I question.

"have you not thought you were pregnant before?" Christina asks arching an eye brow at me.

"yeah" I say.

"Did you not take a test before you found out that you weren't?" Christina questions.

"Not like that no. I told Tobias as soon as suspected I was pregnant. He didn't want me to take one of those tests he wanted me to go to see a doctor" I reply.

"he doesn't trust anything or anyone, these are accurate 99 percent of the time" she says.

"how does it work though?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at me "What are you Erudite? I pee on this it looks for some sort of hormone if it finds it I'm pregnant if it doesn't I'm not"

"Ok" I reply.

Christina's inhales shakily "if I am I don't know what I'll do"

"until we know that you are, let's just say that you're not, ok" I suggest.

"thanks, but I'm pretty sure I already know what it's going to say" with that she walks in to the bathroom that's adjoined with her room.

I wait in Christina's room for a few minutes while she takes the test. She comes back in with a small white stick and leans back against the door frame.

"So?" I question…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

Sorry another cliff hanger, i'm evil


	15. Chapter 15 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 15****

(Tris's perspective)

"It's positive" Christina says.

"so you're pregnant" I sate more than question.

Christina nods then walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"are you okay?" I ask.

"What is Will going to say?" Christina says.

"Will? You're worried about Will? Will is probably the least of your problems" I tell her.

"My mother will kill me" Christina whispers shaking her head.

"Christina?! Rose?! I'm home!" Christina's mom calls from down stairs.

"Oh my god" Christina winces.

"here quickly" I say taking the test from her and hiding it in my sweater.

a few seconds after it's hidden Stephanie appears in the door way.

"Hay- What's wrong?" she asks.

Christina just shakes her head.

"she and Will got in to a fight, it didn't' end well" I lie and pray that it's believable; fooling an ex Candor isn't easy.

Stephanie walks over to Christina and pats her shoulder "You two will make up, you always do. Hay when I was seventeen you were already walking. You have it easy sweetheart. Any way I just wanted to tell you I'm back and I'll be in my room if you need me"

Christina nods.

"Nice to see you again Tris" Stephanie says then she leaves the room with no clue of what her daughter is going through.

I get up and close the door then return to the bed.

Christina has her head in her hands.

My heart feels heavy. My best friend is pregnant, my seventeen year old straight A always carful practically my sister is having a baby.

I see a tear drop fall through Christina's hands, she usually cries without making noise. And she does the same this time until I embrace her, and she starts crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before.

Christina and I aren't the type of people to cry together. But when one of us lets tears fall the other stays strong and picks them back up

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 16****

(Tris's perspective)

I call Tobias and tell him I'll be sleeping over at Christina's tonight, but I don't tell him why.

We just talk for hours about nothing unparticular, but things keep switching back to the baby.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but is it Will's?" I ask.

"Of course it's Will's baby. It's impossible for it not to be" Christina reply's.

"Are you worried about your mom finding out about your engagement?" I question.

Christina gives me a confused look "Tris, I'm pregnant. That's the least of my problems. I have I little person growing inside me… god the sound weird!"

I smile a little "so what are you going to do, about the little person?"

"I don't know" Christina replies.

"well you know I don't support… 'that' but it might the best for you" I say.

"I hate that thought, but I can't keep it. And no one wants to adopt a baby with Erudite and Candor in it's blood, you know the rumors they have. Yet again my mother is never going to let me have an abortion" Christina explains.

"Is your mother going to let you have a baby?" I question.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I really don't" she replies as her brown eyes fill with tears. I haven't seen so scared since she hung over the chasm and I don't know what to say to make it better…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

THANKS!: Thank you so much therealfangoddess for following and making my story a favorite, it means the world to me! (:


	17. Chapter 17 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 17****

(Tris's perspective)

The next morning I wake up tired. Between worrying about my best friend, and said friend kicking me in her sleep, I didn't get much sleep

I sit up and the first thing I notice is that Christina isn't lying in the bed next to me anymore. I see her in the bathroom. She has her shirt pulled up exposing her stomach, it's still as flat as it's always been but she still stares at herself in the mirror as if there's something blatantly obvious to see. I smile as she runs her fingers tentatively over her lower abdomen the look on her face reminds me of an expression my mother used to wear, the look of a doting mother.

"you know you won't be showing for another few months right?" I say.

Christina looks up at me "I know"

"there's no way you're getting rid of that baby is there?" I question.

"no, never, I promise" she says but I a feeling the last part wasn't for me…

* * *

><p>Latter that day I can tell Christina isn't feeling well by how little effort she put in to her painting in art class. She seems very distant even from Will. I sit with them at lunch, as we always do. Every day it's the same sitting arrangement, Christina on the far left, me across from her, Will beside her holding her hand and his arm around her shoulders, Lynn beside me Marlene beside Will, and depending on their current relationship status sometimes Uriah and Marlene sit next to each other being your average cute teenage couple, or Uriah sits across the room and the two give each other longing glances and the occasional glare when they happen to look back at the same time. Al usually sits next to Lynn but lately he's been very distant off with his new girlfriend Arabella, we don't like her she hates us and Al is too oblivious to realize she's just using him for the pride of having a boyfriend. And then there was an extra seat but no one sat there.<p>

I look over my shoulder across the room. I see Arabella say something to Al. he nods then they get up and walk out.

I have a bad feeling about this "I'll be right back" I say before I get up and follow them.

I find Arabella and Al outside the back of the school. Arabella is lighting a cigarette, when it's finally lit she holds it in-between her lips and pulls out another.

"I don't know Bell, I always said I wouldn't" Al says, I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"a lot of people say that, and then they smoke like chimneys. Just trust me Babe, it's really not as bad for you as they say it is" Arabella says. The next cigarette lights and she gives it to Al.

He looks down at it hesitantly.

I fight the urge to scream don't do it.

Al brings it up to his mouth and inhales once. A second later he bursts in to a coughing fit.

"That'll happen, but it gets better the more you do it" Arabella says.

"Hey Bell! Come here a minute!" someone shouts from off in the field.

"I'll be right back" Arabella says before walking off.

Now's my chance. I walk over to Al and grab the cigarette from him throw on the ground and step on it to put it out.

"Are you insane! Or just stupid! Al you used to hate the idea of smoking! What happened?!" I exclaim.

"She…" Al trails off.

"She what Al? she told you to. Arabella told you to that's why you did it. God Al I know love is supposed to blind you but this isn't love. I know what love is and you and Arabella don't have it" I tell him.

"You're wrong, I love her" Al replies.

"Maybe but she doesn't love you. Al why can't see that Arabella is just using you!?" suddenly I feel a horrible burning feeling in my shoulder. It's so sudden that the shock of it makes me scream. I jerk away and look at my shoulder, there is a small round burn mark in my skin. Arabella stands right by where I stood her cigarette pointed down.

"Go back to kindergarten little girl, this where the big kids play" Arabella says coldly. Then she takes another inhale of smoke and blows it in my face.

Cough and swat it away.

"Arabella please she's my friend" Al says.

"Not any more she's not" Arabella says with finality in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Al questions.

"That means you have to choose. That little _thing _or me"

I glare at how much emphasis she puts on the word _'thing'_.

"Uhh" Al says, he like conflicted and confused.

"I'm waiting" Arabella says.

"I'm sorry Tris" Al says.

Arabella kisses his cheek "that's what I thought" they walk off hand in hand.

I walk back in side quickly and go in to the nearest bathroom. I take paper towels and wash off the burn on my shoulder with cold water. I've only been burned once, when Tobias and I were fooling around in the kitchen and I accidentally put my hand down on the stove. That burn wasn't that bad, this one is terrible it's burnt right through the skin it's all pink and around it is an irritated red. It stings so badly like the cigarette is still on me. I wish I would have been wearing a jacket or at least something to cover me. If I had been it wouldn't have been so bad, but my arms were completely bare.

When I get back to the lunch table I quickly put my sweater on so no one can see the burn, although the fabric pressing against it makes it hurt worse.

Then I notice Christina and Will are gone.

"where'd Chris and Will go?" I ask.

"Christina wanted to talk to him so they left" Lynn replies with a shrug.

I know what she's doing; she's going to tell him…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

THANKS!: Thank you so much Hooda for your reviews it means the world to me! (:


	18. Chapter 18 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 18****

(Will's perspective)

I'm getting nervous. Christina sounded serious when she told me that we needed to talk. She seems really anxious now and she hasn't been herself all day.

"Chris are you ok?" I ask.

"Sort of" Christina replies.

"Sort of what is that supposed to mean? Christina are you alright, what's going on?" I question.

"Just follow me ok, I don't anyone to hear this" Christina replies.

She leads me out to her car and gets in the driver's seat, I get in the passenger side.

"Alright nobody can hear, now what's going on Christina?, you're worrying me" I sate

"I- i'm" Christina stutters.

"You what?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant, Will" Christina says…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 19****

(Will's perspective)

A breath catches in my throat and I feel like and can't breathe. My mind feels frozen I can't think or speak.

"wh- what do you mean?" I ask stupidly.

"What else does pregnant mean Will" Christina replies.

"Oh my god" I say "You're – you're joking"

"No Will I really am pregnant. We're having a baby" Christina says.

I feel light headed "oh god, Christina. I'm not ready for this"

"I know, neither am I. but we have to be, because it's happening and I love this baby" Christina says "and I love you so please work with me on this, not against me"

"Ok" I reply shakily "I just need a moment for this to really sink in"

"We don't have much time class starts in fifteen minutes" Christina replies "I'm sorry I sprigged this on you so suddenly. It's just you had to know"

I nod. I just don't know what to say, I'm in shock. Christina can't be pregnant she just can't.

"Will, we have to go" Christina says.

I nod again…

* * *

><p>All through my afternoon classes I can't pay attention, I have more important things to think about much more important than my education. My soon to be wife and my child, I am going to have a child, I'm going to be a father. The more I think about the less terrifying it becomes, I still am scared but it's manageable now.<p>

When the final bell rings I go to find Christina. When I do I pick her up and hug her.

Christina laughs and screams "Will!"

I put her down and kiss her "I love you"

"I love you too?" Christina replies confused.

I kiss her again.

She pulls away and presses a finger my lips "Will, what is this about?" she laughs.

"You know what" I whisper to her.

Christina smiles and reaches her eyes making them appear to sparkle. She understands and I know we're on the same page.

"I love both of you" I whisper and she sinks in to my embrace.

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 20****

(Tris's perspective)

I wait out side the school for Tobias to come pick me up. I'm not waiting long but the fact that it's starting to rain and it's freezing out makes it feel longer.

When he pulls up I run to the car and get in the passenger seat quickly shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could" Tobias says.

"it's alright" I reply.

I take my soggy sweater off and throw it in the back seat.

"Oh god Tris!" Tobias exclaims as he leans across the front set and examines my shoulder. I forgot about the burn.

"What happened?" Tobias demands.

"it was accident. I was walking outside with Al and he tripped, and you know I'm short" I lie, I don't tell him the truth because I don't want him to go to jail for murdering Arabella.

"Al smokes?" Tobias questions.

"Unfortunately" I sigh.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks, the concern in his eyes deeper than the shade of blue they are.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say.

I feel like just going home with him tonight but I can't, I have to go the Chicago genetic biology research center to take part in the testing I volunteered for. I have a feeling this is just going to be one of those nights where it's painful to be away from him…

* * *

><p>When we get to the Chicago genetic biology research center, I kiss Tobias on the cheek we share I love you's and then I walk inside, glancing longingly over my shoulder.<p>

Christina is already here. I walk up to her.

"I told him, I told Will" is the first thing she says to me.

"And?.." I question.

"He says that he loves the baby" Christina replies "I just can't believe this, it doesn't seem real"

"that you're pregnant?" I ask.

"no, that he can be so accepting. I thought he might get angry, that me keeping the baby is illogical, but he didn't seem angry at all, just shocked" Christina explains.

"Excuse me but are you Beatrice Prior and Christina Brandon?" a woman asks from behind me.

A chill go's up my spine at the voice, it's the women from the phone. I turn around and standing there.. is Nita…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

THANKS: thank you so much morereading4me for following my story Beca Joy Eaton Flying-against-fire for making my story a favorite. it means the world to me THANK YOU! (:


	21. Chapter 21 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 21****

(Tobias's perspective)

I hate saying good bye to her, every time she leaves me a piece of my soul go's with her.

I drive off. I regret not making Tris go home to properly disinfect and bandage her burn. Something about her story just didn't add up, first of all I've met Al he seems like a start kid I don't think he'd be stupid enough to start smoking. And if he had tripped with a cigarette in hand even considering Tris's height I still don't see how it could have hit her in the shoulder facing straight down. And even if it had happened that way with how bad the burn is it would have had to been held there for a few seconds, I don't think you can accidentally hold a lit cigarette on someone's skin for a few seconds. If someone hurt Tris she probably doesn't want to tell because she's afraid I'll kill them, she not wrong I would kill them. I don't know what really happened but no one hurts my Tris and gets away with it.

When I get home before I get out of the car I realize that Tris left her sweater in the back seat. I reach back and grab it as I do so a small white object falls out of the pocket. I pick it up and realize in shock what it is, it's a home pregnancy test and it's positive.

I drop the test and press my hand to forehead "Oh Tris" I mutter to myself.

I know that Tris can get pregnant it's carrying the pregnancy full term that makes her diagnosed as infertile. This is going to crush her. I could barely bring her back out of depression after she found out she could never have children. I don't know if I can ever bring her back from losing one…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

i'm sorry the last few chapters have been so short, but them being short just fit with the way the story is flowing.

i'd like to thank Hooda for giving me the idea of Four finding the test in Tris's sweater. I would have never thought of that on my own.


	22. Chapter 22 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 22****

(Tris's perspective)

Nita it just had to be Nita, out of all the people on this planet and it had to be Nita.

"would it be illegal if I stabbed her in the heart she doesn't have?" I whisper to Christina as we wait outside a door Nita just went into. The hall way is dimly lit and has a dungeon like feel to it.

"Easy Tris, she can't remember everything she did" Christina replies.

"no but I do, I remember everything she did perfectly, including when she tried to steal my boyfriend" I say.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Christina teases.

"I hope you wake up with morning sickness tomorrow" I glare.

"hey that was uncalled for, you don't know how morning sickness feels" Christina replies.

"I've had the stomach flu before" I say.

"worse than the stomach flu" Christina replies.

"wow, now I'm glad I can't have children" I say.

The door opens again and Nita motions us to come in. Christina and I walk in to a room that resembles a science lab. There are long rectangular tables in the center of the room. Along one wall there is a small book self. Along the other wall there are filing cabinets labeled from A to Z. there is a desk at far end of the room with a computer on it. In a corner by the door there are two chairs that I recognize very clearly, they are the chairs that are used for simulations. Beside each chair there is a computer that corresponds with serums.

A young woman probably only eighteen or nineteen, walks over to us. She wears a lab coat and a blue dress underneath, the color matches her eyes, she as a friendly smile and bleach blond hair. She looks so familiar but I'm almost positive I don't know her.

"Hello, I'm Mackenzie- Just Mackenzie will do no need to make things uncomfortable with last names" the women greets.

She shakes both my and Christina's hands addressing us by first name. it's like she's known us for years but I'm positive I've never met her.

"Alright, let's not waste time" Mackenzie says as she walks to the desk "Nita"

"you two can sit over there" Nita says gesturing to the simulation chairs then she leaves the room.

Christina and I sit down.

Mackenzie walks over to us and gives each of us a small white pill "Just let these dissolve"

"What is it?" Christina and I ask in unison.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that yet, but I promise it won't harm you" Mackenzie says, and then she walks back to her desk.

Christina and I put the pills in our mouths. It tastes sweet like sugar.

"I don't get the point of this, I don't feel any different" it's true I really don't understand, then I realize "I just said that out loud" I press my hands to over my mouth.

"you say all your thoughts out loud Tris, I really don't know how you didn't get an aptitude for Candor" Christina gasps "Why did I just say that?!"

"Ounce Candor always Candor" I chime almost childishly "I usually don't say these types of thoughts, only think them, What's wrong with me?"

"it works" Mackenzie says fascinated.

"What works?" I ask "Finally I say something I actually mean"

"Ha ha" Christina mocks.

"what you both have in your mouths is a serum in lozenge form. What it is making you do is speak all thoughts, including your child voice and adult voice" Mackenzie explains.

"you haven't said much Chris, I always knew your mind is empty" I say.

"Hey!" Christina exclaims "at this rate by the end of this our friendship will need concealing"

"a good percentage of most people's thoughts are child voices, as Beatrice has clearly demonstrated" Mackenzie grins.

"Hey, shut up!" I reply "Oh my god I'm sorry!"

"it's alright, the affect will wear off soon" Mackenzie smiles.

"I hope this won't affect the baby" Christina says.

"Stop thinking about it Chris" I think out loud.

"Excuse me?" Mackenzie questions.

"oh god now she's going to find out that I'm preg-" Christina starts.

I quickly reach over and cover Christina's mouth with my hand "Wow I should've done that a long time ago, it would've improved a lot of people's lives" my eyes widen "I hate this thing!"

Christina glares at me.

I back away from her "it's the thing" I say pointing towards my mouth.

"Christina are you pregnant?" Mackenzie asks.

"yes" Christina answers hesitantly.

"oh…" Mackenzie trails off.

I know how she feels, mortified. I smile in satisfaction as I realize I just kept a thought to myself…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

THANKS: thank you so much Guestieee ouo for your review it means the world to me!


	23. Chapter 23 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 23****

(Christina's perspective)

I gulp down a growing in my throat. The reveal of my 'little secret' not only humiliated me but stopped the testing for the night. I'm grateful in a way because they are checking to make sure everything they'll be doing will be safe for my pregnancy. But everyone involved looks at me like I've just slapped them.

As Tris and I walk through the halls of the Chicago genetic biology research center we pass a man. He's tall probably in his early thirties with dark brown eyes that match the tone of his skin. He glares at me as we pass, he must know. I feel exposed like his judging eyes have striped me to the core and he can all my darkest secrets, even the old and stupid ones like lying to my mom about breaking a vase when I was little. I have bigger things to lie about now and I now know that lying isn't always wrong sometimes it's necessary.

Tris notices the man then gently grabs my arm and leads me away from him "Come on Chris, it doesn't matter. None of these people have the right to judge you, they don't know you"

I know she's right and I don't mind when people judge me, but the feeling of me judging myself is a different story. I'm at war with myself I feel like I'm brave for not taking the easy way out and having an abortion. but at the same time I feel guilty and irresponsible and dirty, how hard is it not to get pregnant? Harder than I thought apparently.

I feel sick and tired. I just want to be with Will. I know that he will listen to me and he understand what I'm going through because on an emotional level we're going through the same thing. I know I can talk freely with Will about my pregnancy without him looking at me like I'm an idiot, how know my mother would. I know Tris won't judge me and I know she'll listen to me. But I also know that she understands the difference between a friend's comfort and a boyfriend's comfort and that there is a time for both.

* * *

><p>It's pouring rain outside when Will pulls up.<p>

I look down at Tris "Do you want us to drive you home?"

"No, Tobias is on his way" she replies.

"Yeah about Four, I know you guys tell each other everything. But please-" she cuts me off.

"I won't tell him Chris" Tris assures me.

I hug her "Thank you"

We pull away from a sort of awkward but comforting friend hug just as Will walks in the front doors with an umbrella.

"I told you it was a good idea to keep an umbrella in the car and you laughed" he says to me as he puts the umbrella down.

Tris laughs a little.

"Because we live in Chicago and anyone who owns an umbrella in this city basically has a kite" I retort.

"she's not wrong" Tris says.

"Who's side are you on?" Will asks.

"I don't pick sides" Tris replies.

"Clearly, look what happened a year ago. First you don't have a problem with sending your brother to go to his death, then you suddenly run off to rescue him and break your ankle in the proses" Will teases.

"I'm going to get you, you won't know when, and you won't know how, but I am going to get you" Tris threatens.

"ohh, what are you going to do? Jump up and bite my knee caps?" Will jokes.

I can't help but laugh.

"don't tempt me" Tris replies.

"come on let's go" Will laughs.

He puts the umbrella back up and we walk out.

We're driving for a few minutes before I lie across the front seat and rest my head on Will's lap.

"I'm taking you home with me" Will says.

"is your mother home?" I ask.

"Yes, so we'll just have to make sure I lie down on the floor if she comes in" Will replies.

I smile, I don't know if it's the slight movement of the car or Will stroking my back with one hand but something clams the stress away long enough for me to fall asleep…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

I may become a little delayed with posting chapters, 9th grade is sucking the life out of me ):


	24. Chapter 24 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 24****

(Tobias's perspective)

I dive up in front of the Chicago genetic biology research center as rain pours down. I smile almost sympathetically as Tris runs to the car and gets in quickly.

"Hi Baby" Tris smiles as she leans across the front seat and kisses my cheek.

Baby, that's all I've been able to think about since I found that test an hour and a half ago.

I hug her before she can pull away completely "I love you"

"I.. love you too?... okay who died?" Tris asks humorously.

"No one" I say as I pull away and kiss her cheek.

"are you okay?" Tris questions.

"are you?" I ask.

"Yes… should I not be?" Tris questions "Is everything alright?"

She's ether playing coy or trying to forget. We need to talk about this but not here.

"Everything is fine" I reply.

"you know I'm here if you need to talk right?" Tris says as she gently strokes my thigh.

"I know" I nod "and you know you can talk to me, about anything"

"I know" Tris smiles "let's go home, I've been dying to be alone with you all day"

I nod. Tris kisses my cheek as I put the car in gear and drive off.

* * *

><p>When we get home I check the mail on the way in, it's mostly bills and flyers we use in in the fire place. When I look up from the envelopes Tris is sitting on the couch, she pats the space beside her. I walk over and sit down beside her. she leans against my chest and wraps her arms around my waist, I coil my arms around her.<p>

"I missed you" Tris sighs contently.

"so did I" I reply.

"wow have we really become 'that couple'?" Tris questions.

"What couple?" I ask.

"that kind of couple who can't bear to be apart for a few hours" Tris states.

"We very much are that couple" I reply.

"We're clingy" Tris sighs.

"we're not necessarily clingy, we're just really close" I say.

Tris tries to get up and pull her back.

She laughs "See, that, that is clingy"

I kiss her lips "so what?"

Tris smiles and bites her lower lip. The emotion in her eyes is pure love and passion her crystal blue irises almost look warm.

I kiss her forehead "Beautiful"

"stop it, I know you love me but you don't have to call me something I'm not" Tris says.

"you stop, you are beautiful and anyone who can't see that or tells you differently must be blind" I tell her.

Tris's smile widens and she looks away sheepishly "you flatter me"

"am I not supposed to?" I question.

"I guess" Tris replies.

I stroke her hair down her neck and shoulder. Tris winces as my fingers run over her shoulder.

"right the burn I'm sorry" I apologize.

I get up and get the first aid kit.

"It's not a big deal it's fine" Tris dismisses.

"If it's not treated properly it's going to get infected. Get over here" I say as I run a cloth under cold water.

Tris sighs then walks over to the kitchen and hops up the counter. I start to clean the burn on her shoulder.

"Oh that's cold!" Tris exclaims.

"aww poor baby, I'm trying to help you, shame" I tease.

"shut up!" Tris laughs.

* * *

><p>After I'm finished cleaning Tris's burn we lie down to together in our room. She gets me talking about a case I'm working on, and soon she passes out from exhaustion . I meant to talk to her about her pregnancy but I forgot.<p>

I watch Tris sleep, the slight rise and fall of her chest, a part of her over grown bangs covers her left eye, her arms and legs are splayed out like how a child sleeps. She looks so innocent and fragile; she is innocent and come the end of this when she miss caries she will be fragile. This will break her, worse than the discovery of her "infertility". It's a cruel act of nature Tris can get pregnant obviously, but she can't carry full term. Her pregnancy can only end in one way, miscarriage.

Tris of all people doesn't deserve this. but there's no way to fix it…

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

I apologize for I have started to fall behind on my thanks. and unless it's a review from a visitor who I can't contact through private messages if you review I will thank you though private messages instead of in the author note.

THANKS: thank you so much too FourEatonFourever and mileyismyhorse for making my story a favorite, Bookworm3616, Divergentfan6146, FourEatonFourever, emily-jean-x, lialuvs2read and mileyismyhorse for following my story, and Stuff for reviewing. thank you!


	25. Chapter 25 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 25****

(Christina's perspective)

I wake up to someone screaming, it's not until I'm fully aware that I realize it's a baby crying.

"Chris, your turn" Will mutters in to a pillow half awake.

I sit up and realize we're in my bedroom. Everything is in its place except for a baby crib at the foot of the bed. I get up and walk over to it, I pear down in to the crib and bright green eyes stare up at me. I reach down and lift a white bundle out of the crib. The baby in the blankets has light brown skin, my skin tone, celery green eyes, Will's eyes, and a thin lair of dark brown hair covers the baby's head, my hair. This is my and Will's baby…

* * *

><p>It wasn't a night mare but I still jolt awake. My head is pressed up against Will's chest I can hear his heart beating calmly. We're coiled around each other his head rested on top of mine; arms warped around each other, our legs are intertwined. It shouldn't be a comfortable position but it is. This moment is perfect… but then I realize what woke me up.<p>

"William!" I hear Will's mom say sternly.

I cringe slightly and pretend I'm still sleeping. Will's mother is fine with me spending the night with Will, as long as one of us sleeps on the floor and the other on the bed; no contact in case we, and I quote 'take things too far'. Don't get me wrong I like Will's mom but seriously, we're love struck teenagers we're going to 'take things too far' no matter what our parents say.

"William!" I feel her lean over me and nudge Will almost hastily.

Will wakes up and he straightens in shock. His chest vibrates against my cheek as he speaks "umm.. Chris, Christina wake up"

I cut the act stretch out and fake a yawn as if I'm just waking up.

"Chris" Will says urgently.

I pull away and see his mother standing over us, the crease between her eye brows has deepened with her glare.

"Hi Flora…" I trail off.

"you disobeyed me. I thought you knew better" Flora says angrily. She doesn't look at me her eyes are locked on Will.

"we didn't do anything Mom, we were just-" Will starts.

"breaking my rules in my house just in spite of me" Flora cuts him off.

"no Mom, it's not like that. I don't agree with your views on my intimate love life with Christina, but I won't disobey you just in spite of you. We were just cuddling; Christina is just going through a hard time right now and I want- I needed to comfort her" the way Will explains this so calmly he sounds like an adult , it must be the left over Erudite in him. If it were me and my mom I'd tell her to F off.

"alright… but non the less you've still disobeyed me and I'll have to think over weather I'll let Christina stay the night again" Flora replies "Get ready you'll be late" she says then she leaves the room.

Will lies flat on back and sighs.

"wow I wonder what she would do if she found out that I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"Shh! She has the ears of a bat" Will says "and eyes on the back of her head, which is why Cara and I never get away with anything"

"Does Cara even try to get away with anything?" I question.

"so that's why **_I _**never get away with anything" Will corrects himself.

I smile and kiss his cheek. Will turns on to his side and presses our lips together. When we pull away we stare in to each other's eyes. The light from the open window catches Will's eyes and they almost glow, like sunlight shining through a leaf.

"do we have to go to school?" Will asks.

"yes" I sigh, I don't want to go to school either.

I feel Will's hand on my stomach gently caressing.

I smile "we have to go" I say.

"fine" Will sighs "I love you"

"I love you too" I reply.

"I was talking to the baby" Will smiles humorously "but yeah you too"

I laugh a little "okay, as cute and sweet as it is, no baby talk at school; I'm not ready for everyone to know yet" I say.

"can we tell our friends?" Will asks.

"Not yet" I sigh.

"you told Tris, can I at least tell my closest friend?" Will questions.

"Babe, Tris is your closest friend" I remind him.

"right, and that's why I don't need enemies" Will replies.

I roll my eyes "come on"

Will kisses my stomach then gets up to get dressed.

I know we're in this whole baby thing way over our heads, but I don't care…

* * *

><p>When we get to the school we walk through the halls hand in hand. We go to our lockers I know what's waiting for Will in his and I can't help but smirk.<p>

"what are you smirking about?" Will asks.

"Nothing" I reply, it's not a good lie but it doesn't really matter.

"you're up to something, I know it you have that cute little evil grin" Will says as he looks over at me.

as Will opens his locker he's still looking at me so he doesn't notice Tris tucked in it.

"What class do we have first this morning?" Will asks, still completely oblivious.

"History" Tris replies handing a text book to him.

"than- Oh god!" Will jumps back a few feet.

Tris and I break out laughing.

"Tris-" Will starts, he's trying to play angry but he can't stop smirking.

"Hi" Tris smiles twiddling her fingers at him.

"How did you get in there!?" Will exclaims.

"I'm 4 foot 9 and under weight, it really wasn't that hard" Tris replies. She doesn't look very comfortable but she fits almost perfectly.

"I meant how did you unlock the lock" Will says.

"Guilty" I say.

"Chris!" Will exclaims "How dare you"

We all laugh.

"it's times like this I actually like being small" Tris states.

"Yeah, bye" Will replies then he quickly closes the locker door and locks it.

Tris bangs on the door from the inside "hey! Let me out!"

"Will" I say.

"Yes?" Will questions.

"Let her out" I say.

Will huffs "Do I have to?"

"Will" I say.

"fine" Will sighs then opens the locker again.

"I knew you wouldn't actually leave me in here" Tris states.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get out of my locker" Will replies.

Tris climbs out of his locker and stares up at him "I told you I'd get you"

"you know if you fit in my locker, you could also probably fit I'm the garbage bin" Will says as he locks his locker again "Let's test that theory"

Tris tries to run but Will grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her back. Tris screams as Will throws her over his shoulder holding around her knees.

I laugh.

"Tris skin scarf" Will jokes pointing at Tris.

"put me down! all the blood is rushing to my head!" Tris exclaims.

Will slaps her leg "Don't mind it, it likes to complain"

I laugh and join hands with Will

We walk off like that. The 'Tris skin scarf' complaining the whole way...

* * *

><p>Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.<p>

I don't know if the whole "Tris skin scarf" joke is as good as I think is, but I just had to do it (:


	26. Aouthors note IMPORTANT INFO

**I know we all hate the chapters that are just authors notes, but the only reason I'm doing this is so that you know what might be happening with me up dating my story in next little while. first of all I might be temporarily un able to use Microsoft word on my computer ): but if this does happen it won't be for long. **

**second with balancing school my family and my friends posting new chapters that are good edited to best of my ability and that are long-ish, every other or two days is becoming nearly impossible. so i'm thinking about ether posting them every Friday or Saturday. if you are in high school or have been though high school surely you understand. **

**i'm sorry for the just authors note chapter, trust me I hate them too, but I felt this one was necessary, because I didn't want any of my followers to think I've given up on my story if I don't post as much as I have been.**


	27. Chapter 26 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 26_**

(Tris's perspective)

I love my friends, I really do and don't get me wrong I would miss them but right now, I kind of want to kill them.

"Will I swear if you don't put down or I'll-" I start.

"you'll what? get a wittle revenge" Will teases.

My face feels hot and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, I lift my head up as much as I can "i'll put my wittle foot up your-"

"Language Ms. Prior" one of the vise principals scolds as she walks past.

"sorry" I say. I slap Will's back "I hate you"

Will suddenly drops me hard on my feet and continues on with Christina.

I stick a certain finger up at Will as he looks back at me, the hugest grin on his face.

"I love you too best friend!" Will shouts.

"oh way don't you go-" I probably should've quit while I was ahead.

"Beatrice" I hear my French teacher say sternly.

I drop my hand and turn to face her as Christina and Will turn the corner smiling.

"Yes?" I question.

"retenue" she tells me.

She's the teacher, doesn't she know I'm failing her class?

"that means detention doesn't it" I sigh.

"je vais vous voir au déjeuner Mme Prior" Mrs. Stross nods.

I narrow my eyes "Come again?"

"I will see you at lunch" she snaps.

"all lunch?" I ask.

"Allez vous asseoir" Mrs. Stross replies.

I know she's telling me to go sit down, practically the only thing I know I French. I decide not to test my luck more than I already have and take my seat in the class room.

I sit next to Lynn at the back of the room.

"Good morning" I sigh, I don't know if I really mean the good part.

"hum, it's morning but it's not a good one" Lynn replies.

"why?" I ask.

"it's eight in the morning and we're being forced to learn French" Lynn says.

"you have a good point" I tell her "so did she do it? Marlene and Uriah are officially broken up?" I don't know when I became a gossip girl, but it's only with my friends.

"no, she completely wimped out" Lynn replies.

"do you think she'll actually do it?" I question.

"I don't know, she thinks love should be all kisses and cuddles all the time" Lynn states.

"It's not" I reply. Tobias and I have had a lot cuddles and a lot of kisses but we've also had a ton of fights. And it's hard to stay together though these fights and apologizing is even harder sometimes, but you have to do it to keep your relationship going. You can't let it fall apart with every little tiff. And then in-between that when you realize that you love each other enough to pull through these fights that's when the kisses and cuddles come in.

"I know that, but Marlene doesn't" Lynn replies.

All through French class my attention keeps switching back to my friends and me, since when did our lives become so messed up? Christina and Will are having a baby that their parents will never let them keep, I slip in and out of depression because I know I'll never have a baby, Al has completely turned on us, none of us can be friends with both Marlene and Uriah anymore because they hate each other and get offended if you take the other's side… good god Lynn is the most stable one out of all of us, she used to be the least stable, well maybe she has under lying problems but as far as I know she's fine. It's funny how things change.

These problems could tear us apart…

* * *

><p>At lunch I try to not go to my detention, but of course knowing my luck I get caught.<p>

I walk in the room the only other person in the room is Lynn.

"hello again" I greet as sit down beside her.

"what you in for?" Lynn asks, like we're in prison.

I laugh a little "I almost told Will off and gave him the finger, Mrs. Stross saw it. What'd you do this time?"

"What didn't I do? Threw paper planes at her when she wasn't looking, clapped the chock brushes in her face when I know she's allergic to chock, found out what the French swear words are and then asked what they meant in front of the entire class, gave her a fake doctors note that said I was allergic to her…" Lynn trails off as she realizes that Mrs. Stross is glaring at her.

"Ms. Kacey" the French teacher scolds.

"Mrs. Stross" Lynn mocks.

I hold back a laugh.

"would you like two detentions?" the teacher questions.

Lynn leans forward her elbows on the desk and chin rested on her hands. She purses her lips and looks up to the side as if trying to make a difficult decision "I think I'll pass, but it's generous of you to offer"

I laugh a little.

Mrs. Stross glares at me.

I look down sheepishly.

"shall we make that three?" Mrs. Stross asks.

"Oh! Oh! My parents play this game when they're grounding me!" Lynn exclaims.

I have to force myself not to laugh again.

Seeing that she won't win here, the French teacher backs off. Lynn sits back with a satisfied smile.

Lynn does seem emotionally stable but is there more than I can see? as her friend, I wish she were more open with me.

"No more talking" Mrs. Stross demands.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

My phone makes a loud beeping noise. I look at it, Lynn texted me.

The teacher glares at us.

Lynn smacks her palm to her forehead "you're supposed to silence that before you come to detention so you can talk to your friends while the teacher isn't looking"

"sorry" I say sheepishly…

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is pretty boring, it's not until school is over that my day starts to heat up.<p>

I'm walking down the hall when someone runs up behind me and hugs me nearly knocking both of us over.

"wo, I guess you're more than just emotionally unstable huh?" Christina jokes.

"Says the teen mom to be" I whisper.

Christina punches me in the shoulder.

It doesn't hurt that bad but I still stop in the middle of the hall and bend over slightly holding my shoulder "Ow!" I exclaim.

"Oh what? I barely hit you!" Christina laughs.

"I'm telling Four you hurt me" I joke, sniffing like a child.

"aww poor baby, poor wittle-" Christina starts.

"don't you dare start that whole 'Trissy' thing up again , because I will hurt you. You saw what I did to Uriah when he wouldn't stop calling me that" I warn.

Long story short for some reason Uriah started calling me 'Trissy' it annoyed me so he continued, when I finally got fed up I kicked him… in a certain place.

"Yeah, the poor guy will probably never have children because of you" Christina snorts.

"well he can join the club, as long as he never calls me 'Trissy' **_again_**" I reply.

"yeah yeah, you want a ride home?" Christina asks.

"sure" I reply.

"Wow, not so Stiff anymore now are you?" Christina mocks.

"Shut up" I tell her.

"ok, ok, calm down Triss-" Christina starts.

"don't say it!" I cut her off.

Christina put her hands up "I wasn't!"

"of course you weren't" I say sarcastically.

We walk out of the school and to Christina's car.

"Would you let Four call you Trissy?" Christina asks as we reach her car.

"no, and even if I asked him to, he'd probably think I had a concussion because he knows me and he'd now that I hate that name" I reply.

From two cars over we hear the sound of car keys and books hitting the ground and a painful gasp.

Christina and look at each other then quickly walk over to where the noise came from.

I gasp at the sight in front of me.

There collapsed on the ground by her car amongst text books a pair of car keys and blood, is…

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun... (dramatic music) sorry cliff hanger, if you really want to know who's on the ground before next Friday send me a really awesome review telling me what was your favorite part in my story has been so far, what you didn't like so much, and on a scale of 1 to 10 tell me how good you think it is (1 being low 10 being high), if you do that and I can private message you I will tell you who it is.<p>

i'm sorry if you don't like the whole posting every Friday thing, but it works a lot better for me. as much as I'd like it to be Fan Fiction is not my main priority. and I really am sorry about the inconvenience of the whole only authors note chapter thing.

THANKS: thank you so much to FairyTailFreak101, funmi and TheIntelligentDauntless for making my story a favorite, and Danifangirl101, FairyTailFreak101, TheIntelligentDauntless and funmi for following my story, thank you (: ! it means so much to me.

one last thing I would like to say, any spiteful reviews will simply be ignored, it doesn't bothers me any and it doesn't help you, so don't waste a second in your life to be a hater.


	28. Chapter 27 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 27_**

(Tris's perspective)

There collapsed on the ground by her car amongst text books a pair of car keys and blood, is Molly. She sits on the ground her body ridged and her breath comes in gasps. the most shocking thing is the blood running down her legs and all over the ground.

"Oh god" Christina and I whisper in unison.

Christina pulls me off to the side.

"what do we do?" I ask.

"Well we can't help her" Christina says.

"well we can't just leave her here" I retort.

"Tris think about everything she's done to us, the newspaper article about your father, the towel incident, and I won't even start about what she's done to me" Christina protests.

I do agree with her on some level. But Molly and Christina and I are rivals not arch enemies. We can't just leave her here to bleed and let the baby die "I know she's terrible but she could be dying-" I state.

"good" Christina cuts me off.

"Christina-" I sigh.

"I don't care" Christina replies.

"She could lose the baby" I say.

"not my problem, the city is over populated anyway" Christina says.

"Chris-" I start.

She stops me "Don't you 'Christina' me"

"this could be you" I say "what if you were in this situation. Your life on the line your baby"

Christina just stares at me "Oh I hate it when you guilt trip me"

"Would you two just come laugh at me than go away!" Molly calls.

"you heard the girl" Christina says.

"Christina" I glare.

"Fine" Christina sighs.

We walk up to her.

I start to pick up her things.

"What are you doing?" Molly asks shakily.

"do you want help or not" Christina snaps.

"Chris" I warn.

"Why do you care?" Molly questions. She gasps and more blood soaks the jeans she's wearing.

"we're not heartless Molly. there's something wrong, you need to go to the hospital. There's no way you can drive in this condition" I say.

There's a moment of silence.

"ok… alright help me" Molly agrees.

* * *

><p>I don't know a lot about pregnancy but I do know that server bleeding isn't good. I don't want to think about it but the baby might already be gone.<p>

The only hospital in the city is on the other side of the city from the school. Molly won't be conscious by the time we get there; she's already starting to pass out.

"Try to stay awake ok" I urge.

"he's dying" Molly says shakily.

"don't think about that, he'll be fine" I say, I know I'm lying but I can't tell her that her baby is going to die.

"so it's a boy?" I questions trying to do distract her.

"yes" she replies.

"do you know what you want to name him?" I ask.

"Preston" Molly replies weakly.

"that's cute" I say.

"Tris… I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I did" Molly says.

I blink, I can't tell if it's the fact that she's half-conscious that made her say that or if she actually means it.

I don't know what to say and before I can think about something Molly starts to lose consciousness.

"Tell them to save him" is the last thing she says before she finally passes out.

* * *

><p>After we get Molly to the hospital the ER staff rush her straight in to surgery to try and stop the bleeding and to try to save the baby. They call her mother and tell Christina and I to leave our phone numbers.<p>

Before we leave I get a call from Tobias.

"hi Sweetie" I say as I answer the phone.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Christina whispers.

I roll my eyes.

"Where are you?" Tobias asks.

"I'm at the hospital-" I start.

"What? why what happened? Are you alright?" Tobias exclaims.

"no, Baby I'm not _in _the hospital, I'm _at _the hospital" I say.

"why?" Tobias asks.

"it's a long story, I'll tell you later" I reply.

"are you coming home?" Tobias asks.

"I think so, unless Christina takes me hostage again" I reply.

"no hostages to night, I want my girlfriend back. And besides, we need to talk" Tobias replies.

"About what?" I question.

"I can't have this conversation with you over the phone" Tobias replies.

"Ok, I'll be right there" I say "I love you"

"I love you too" Tobias says in kind.

He hangs up then.

"No you hang up" I say humorously as I put the phone away.

"he hung up? Is the honey moon over Tris?" Christina jokes.

"at least my honey moon didn't end with a baby" I remark.

"hey, you leave my baby alone" Christina says in a mockingly defensive tone.

"sorry baby" I reply.

"I don't think he has ears yet" Christina says.

"He?" I question.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have" Christina shrugs as she pulls her car keys out of her purse.

We both get in the car.

"how many weeks are you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I mean there's a lot of times Will could've gotten me pregnant" Christina replies.

"Yeah, I know that, let's not get to detailed" I say.

"hay don't judge me, you and Four as just as bad as Will and I" Christina accuses.

"whatever you say miss under the train bridge during initiation" I reply.

"that was a onetime thing, and it was Will's idea" Christina retorts.

"alright moving on" I say "you should see a doctor Chris"

"I know, I'll call and make an appointment tomorrow. I have to discuss this with Will first" Christina sighs.

"ok, just make sure you take care of that baby, and yourself" I say.

Christina nods "I will"

* * *

><p>When I walk through the front door of our apartment, Tobias is just standing there staring out the window. He's been acting strange lately and I wish I knew why. It all started the night when I came home from the genetic testing thing. He just hasn't been himself and worse, he's babying me. I remember wishing ounce that he would coddle me. But now I've learned that coddling is only good in small doses.<p>

I walk up to him and hug him. He embraces me back longer and more gently than needed, it's like he thinks he's going to break me or something.

I look up at him and gently cares his chest "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies simply as he rubs my back so gently I can barely feel it.

"I'm not made of porcelain you know" I say.

"I know" Tobias replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" Tobias replies.

"I'll get it out of you eventually" I say smacking his chest lightly.

He kisses my cheek then pulls away.

"Hey!" I scold and pull him back by the front of his shirt and kiss him roughly on the lips.

I can feel him still trying to be gentle with me despite my eager roughness. And I can't think of a reason why.

I pull away cup his cheek in my hand "What Baby? What's wrong?"

"it's nothing" he insists.

I just stare at him and shake my head "it's obviously something"….

* * *

><p>THANKS: thank you so much to ThatPansycake for making my story a favorite, and ThatPansycake and IliketopartyandbythatImeanread for following my story, and Stuff for Random fangirl the anonymous reviews. thank you (: ! it means so much to me.<p>

I have made a poll that should be on my profile (please send me a review if it's not on my profile) it's for baby names, Although there will be a lot of chapters before Christina has her baby i'm am starting the poll now.** please vote**, there are boy and girl names. when it comes time for me to write the chapter when Christina gives birth what ever name has the most votes will determine the gender and name of Christina and Will's baby.

since I live in Canada thanks giving is this Monday, I will be posting again on Monday, as I will every Canadian holiday. if you aren't Canadian then just take it as a bonus post.


	29. Chapter 28 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 28_**

(Christina's perspective)

I woke up at five in the morning throwing up, it's about seven now and I still can't leave the bathroom.

I'm bent over dry heaving when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Christina are you alright?" my mother asks.

I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her, but I can't tell her the truth, I can't tell her that I'm pregnant. It would crush her, it will crush her when she finds out. She's going to hate me.

The dry heaving finally stops and I sit back. My mother is leaning against the door frame. She kneels down in front of me and feels my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever. Do you want to stay home?" my mother asks.

I shake my head "No" I don't want to go to school feeling like this, but it's something I'll have to get used to.

I get ready quickly, I'll be late but I don't really care. My mom drives me to school.

"so what made you get sick?" my mother asks me on the ride there.

"I don't know, something I ate maybe" I shrug.

"odd considering you hardly ate yesterday" my mother replies "you know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant"

Her saying that makes me feel like I'm going to vomit again, I swallow the feeling and fake a laugh "it's good thing you know better than"

"no it's a good thing _you_ know better, because you know if it ever did happen you'd be out on the street before you could say woops" my mother says, her tone implies that she's joking, but the thought still terrifies me.

My mother loves me I know she does, but if I made her mistake; I don't know if she will ever forgive me. And I have made her mistake.

My mother got pregnant when she was fifteen; she was six months pregnant when she transferred from Dauntless to Candor for her baby's safety. I was born three months later.

I never knew my father I only ever met him once, when I was barely a week old on visiting day. He was the only one who visited my mother; her family hated her for her mistake, for having me instead of having an abortion. My mom told me that my father barley held me for two minutes and he decided he didn't want me in his life. of course it was nearly impossible for me to be in his life, he was dauntless and my mother and I were candor, but he didn't have to reject me. I looked for him in dauntless when I transferred but I never found him.

A few years later my mom found my first step dad it lasted for about a year they got married, then he got my mom pregnant and ran away scared. Rose was born just like me never to know her father. A few years ago my mother met step dad number two, he's the closest thing to a father figure Rose and I have ever had. and I'm glad he is getting married to my mom.

When I walk in to my English class the teacher gives me a glare. I ignore him and walk to the back of the room and take a seat beside Will. Will gives me a concerned look and the teacher continues to glare at me. When he finally carries on with the lesson Will reaches over and laces his fingers with mine.

_"Okay?" _Will mouths.

I nod.

Will forms his lips in to the motion of a kiss. I return the motion.

* * *

><p>After class as soon as we're out the door Will grabs me and kisses me, first on the lips then all over my face.<p>

"Will" I smile.

He continues to kiss me.

"Will!" I laugh. I place a finger to his lips "And I thought I was supposed to be the one with raging hormones"

Will removes my finger from his lips "Very funny"

We join hands and walk down the hall.

"Where were you this morning?" Will asks.

"Morning sickness" I reply quietly.

"Are you alright? You could've stayed home" Will tells me.

"It's just a part of 'you know what'" I say not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation "I can't stay home every time it happens"

"Yeah, but if you're going to be bent over a toilet bowl for hours on end vomiting then what's the use?" Will states.

"you know it's sexy when talk like an Erudite" I say.

"Christina" Will scolds.

"I'm fine Will" I assure him.

"alright, I just worry ok." Will replies "how's 'you know who'?" he questions referring to our unborn baby.

"good, I think. I would imagine it's pretty cozy in there, I mean it's warm there's a few centimeters of uterine lining to lie on and with the bladder right there he basically has a water bed. So what's not to love about being a fetus" I reply.

Will laughs a little. He kisses my cheek and we continue walking.

* * *

><p>Come lunch hour I feel too nauseated to eat. Will and Tris give me knowing looks the others don't really notice.<p>

Will kisses my cheek "Are you alright?"

"yeah" I reply.

Suddenly Marlene comes running.

"Oh my god, Help me!" Marlene exclaims.

"What'd you do now?" Lynn asks.

"I tried to tell Uriah that our on again off again thingy is over but I kinda-" Marlene starts talking at a mile a minute.

Then Uriah walks up behind her and kisses her cheek "hey Babe"

"Hi" Marlene laughs awkwardly.

We all roll our eyes and Lynn glares and shakes her head.

"I know what you're thinking 'Again?' but we have agreed to try and make this work. For good this time. Right Mar?" Uriah says.

"Uh huh" Marlene agrees awkwardly as Uriah starts to kiss her neck _"Help me"_ she mouths.

Lynn and Tris shake their heads.

I lean against Will. He kisses my head.

A couple minutes pass before I have to run to the washroom. I didn't eat dinner yesterday and I haven't eaten at all to day, so I don't know what my body is trying to throw up. I can't even stomach water, I guess I'll have to suck it up and eat no matter how I feel. I can't just stop eating; I have to feed my baby. However eating of one thing keeping it down is another.

It doesn't take very long for Tris to come see if I'm okay.

"are you okay Chris?" Tris asks from behind me.

I swear she can read my mind because the last thing I want is to be touched, and she doesn't she just sits there.

It doesn't last that long this time only about fifteen minutes.

I sit back against the stall wall and sigh.

Tris offers me a bottle of water, I take it gladly.

The first sip of water I just spit out, that's a taste I just do not want to swallow.

"is there anything I can do?" Tris asks.

"can you tell my morning sickness it isn't morning anymore" I say humorously.

Tris laughs a little "not enjoying pregnancy so much?"

I would tell her to shush but I know no one else is in the washroom, everyone cleared it when I started throwing up.

"for the most part… no" I say as I take another sip of water.

"Will is waiting in the hall" Tris says "are you okay to go see him?"

I nod.

Tris helps me up and I go meet Will in the hall.

He embraces me "You smell like vomit"

"I wonder why" I joke.

"I don't mind" Will replies "you should go home"

"no, I'm fine" I say.

"alright but if you get sick again I'm making you go home" Will replies.

"ok" I nod.

We press our lips together. Will pulls away making a sour face. Then I realize I've been vomiting and it's obviously why that wouldn't be all that pleasant.

I laugh and lean my head against his chest.

* * *

><p>My morning sickness leaves me alone for the remainder of the afternoon. After school I have a doctor's appointment with a local practitioner.<p>

"Will" I say as we sit in the waiting room.

"Yeah?" Will replies.

"I'm nervous" I confess.

Will takes my hand and places a gentle kiss on it "it'll be alright. No matter what, I promise you"

I kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Christina Brandon" a nurse with a clipboard calls.

Will stands and offers me his hand I take it and he pulls me up. We walk back together.

We're led to a brightly painted room with a desk and two chairs sitting in front of it.

A blond women sits behind the desk. when she looks up and sees Will and I she gives us an odd look.

"Christina Brandon?" she questions.

"uhh yeah" I reply.

"no body warned me I'd be working with a teenage case. Come sit" She says as she puts a box of tissues on her desk.

Will and I sit in the chairs in front of the desk. Will takes my hand.

"alright I'm Dr. Lacey, I know who you are, and this is daddy?" the woman questions referring to Will.

"Baby's daddy, yeah" I reply nervously.

"Will" Will induces himself.

"how old you both" she asks.

"we're almost eighteen, both our birthdays are in a few months away" I reply.

"what are your plans for this pregnancy?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"We want to keep the baby" I answer.

"do you have a plan. Where will the baby live, what will you do to provide for the baby, what will you two do about your education" she says.

"we hadn't really thought about that, we've only known for a few days" I reply.

"alright we'll discuss that later. Do you have any idea how far along you are?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"not really no" I say.

"alright, have you been having any symptoms?" the doctor questions.

"um, nausea vomiting, fatigue, frequent urination, normal things" I reply.

"I hope you don't mind me asking if your parents know" she asks.

"no our parents don't know" I reply.

"another thing I'll talk to you about later" Dr. Lacey says "I'm going to send you for blood tests and an ultrasound"

I nod.

This still doesn't feel real…

* * *

><p>I always imagined the first ultrasound you have when you're pregnant would be a joyful experience. But it's turning out a lot differently than I thought. The room is dimly light witch gives it a aerie feeling, and the gel they put on my stomach is cold.<p>

"is this really happening?" I say as I lie on the hospital bed.

Will is sitting in a chair beside the bed holding my hand "yes, this is really happening"

"Alright, that's your baby" the nurse says.

I look up at the screen. There's a black and white image. Right now it doesn't really look like a baby yet but I know it is, it just looks like a blob, with a heartbeat.

"by the looks of this you're eight weeks" The nurse says.

And suddenly it all seems unbearably real. I try to stop tears but I can't help it.

Will gives me a worried look as I start to cry. He sits on the edge of the bed and caresses my shoulder.

"What is it Chris?" Will asks.

I don't answer.

This is all too much….

* * *

><p>i'm sorry I posted this so late in the day, things got busy.<p>

to all of you in Canada Happy Thanksgiving!


	30. Chapter 29 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 29_**

(Lynn's perspective)

_(Marlene) I can't do it_

_(Lynn) Well then Mar looks like you're SOL_

_(Marlene) it's not funny. Please help me_

_(Lynn) you want to me to help you break up with your boyfriend? _

_(Marlene) No, well yes…_

I'm texting Marlene when Shauna knocks on my door.

_(Lynn) Sorry Mar I have to go _

"Can I come in?" Shauna asks.

"yeah" I nod.

Shauna walks in and sits on my bed, she doesn't look happy.

"What?" I question.

"Alright I'm just going to say and you can yell at me as you will" Shauna starts "Zeke and I are getting married… and I'm moving out with him"

"What, when?" I ask.

"I'm running away with him on Friday. We'll come back on Monday and by then we'll be legally married. We're moving in to this little apartment on the other end of town after" Shauna replies.

I stare at her speechless.

"I know it's crazy" Shauna states.

"Uh yeah it's crazy, it's insane" I say.

"Lynn you can't tell anyone, and I mean **_anyone._** like not even the cat" Shauna says.

"Oh come on Smoky wouldn't tell anybody" I joke.

"Lynn, please I've kept you're your secret" Shauna pleads.

"Alright fine" I agree.

"And you're the bestest little sister in the whole wide world" Shauna continues.

"What else do you want?" I ask.

"Could you be the witness slash maid of honor?" Shauna asks.

I roll my eyes "fine" I sigh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Shauna says as she hugs me.

I push her away "Ok, ok, ok"

"Mom and Dad are going to murder me when they find out I knew" I say.

"they're going to murder me when they find I knew that you don't like boys" Shauna retorts.

"shut up before Hec hears and gets ideas" I say.

"yeah yeah" Shauna dismisses as she walks out.

I'm happy for my sister but I don't know if she's really ready for this. She's just turned twenty less than a weeks ago. I just hope she doesn't get hurt. and Zeke better fix his wondering eyes. He and I already have problems from when he cheated on her a while ago...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DON'T WORRY THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE! <strong>_

because this chapter is so sort i'm posting an other on right after it.

Thank you so much to Masonbaby2010, alaysiaboo and ADivergentRebel for following my story, and luckyirish29, alaysiaboo for making my story a favorite, and

Razeroo and stuff for your anonymous supportive reviews.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like.

GIRLS

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

BOYS

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	31. Chapter 30 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 29_**

(Tris's perspective)

I kneel over his lap kissing him passionately, which for all purposes could be miss conceived as rough. I press my body up against his, he plays along for a second then he pushes me away a little.

"Careful" he warns.

"of what?" I question "is your tongue going to bite me or something?"

Using humor usually lightens the mood it doesn't works this time.

Tobias holds me gently by the waist and slings me gently off his lap, on to the couch beside him.

"Stop it, I'm love starved" I whine playfully, I know if I keep it up eventually he'll break and tell me why he's treating me this way. I lie down on the couch with my head in his lap. He tentatively strokes my back.

We sit there like that for a few minutes. Then I get an idea.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. Who wants to come?" I ask playfully.

Usually he'd scoop me up in his arms and carry me to the bathroom after an offer like this. but again the usual doesn't happen.

"not right now Sweetie" he replies.

I stand up then "ok that's it, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"what?-" Tobias starts, as if he were clueless.

"you know exactly what! why are you acting like this! like I'm a baby or made of fine china! I hate being belittled you know that! I hate it when you have I problem and hide from me! So what is it!?" I exclaim.

"then that could go both ways because I know you're hiding something from me!" he retorts as he stands.

Oh no, we're doing this again, I don't want to go back down this road. But I started it.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I ask.

"why don't you tell me!" Tobias exclaims.

I stand there for a few seconds. Then I turn grab my coat and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going!?" Tobias calls after me.

"we need space, that's the only way this can be resolved. I'll come back tonight and if you can't tell me what's bothering you, because despite your beliefs I don't know what the hell that is!" I calm myself "if you can't tell me what's bothering you, I'm spending the night at Christina's" I say then I walk out. I don't quite slam the door but I don't shut it softly either.

I'm half way to the elevator when I hear a door open. I look back and see Tobias walking toward me.

"Don't try to stop me from leaving, you know this is what's best for our relationship right now" I say a bit more snarky than I mean.

"Tris wait-" Tobias starts.

"No" I reply simply.

"Tris please, how don't you know?" he asks as I turn away.

"I'll be back at nine" I say over my shoulder.

"I know you're pregnant Tris" Tobias says.

I stop dead almost falling over my own feet. I turn in shock.

"What?" I ask breathless. He thinks I'm pregnant, Tobias thinks that I'm pregnant. But why?

"I know that you're pregnant, it's okay" he says.

I walk over to him and take his hand "let's take this inside"

Ounce I close the door to our apartment I turn to face him.

"Tobias, why do you think I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"I know you are Tris" he says.

"Tobias Sweetie I'm not pregnant" I say.

"You're not?" Tobias questions.

"No" I shake my head.

"but I found a positive pregnancy test in your sweater" Tobias says.

Then I remember, the night Christina took the pregnancy test: I put it in my sweater to hide it from her mother, I never took it out. Poor Tobias I just started a fight with him for being worried about me. We were told if I ever got pregnant it would take almost nothing for me to miscarry, from too much stress to too much pressure on my stomach. He was trying to protect me.

"Uh oh" I mumble.

"What uh oh?" he questions.

"how do I put this… that wasn't mine" I say.

"what? then who's is it?" Tobias asks.

"Christina's" I mumble.

"What?" he questions.

"It was Christina's" I say.

"Christina is pregnant?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" I say sternly "especially Zeke"

"Tris, why would I have interest in going around telling people that my girlfriend's best friend is pregnant?" he states.

I nod, then a thought crosses my mind. I step forward and punch him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" Tobias exclaims.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you thought I was pregnant?" I restate.

"I wanted you to tell me. I thought that it was something you needed to tell me on your own accord" he says.

I step closer to him and he steps back.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Were you not going to hit me again?" Tobias questions.

"No" I laugh "I was going to kiss you"

"ok, I'm getting mixed emotions from you and it's sort of giving me a headache" he says almost humorously.

I step forward again and kiss him sweetly on the lips. Tobias pulls me back as I try to pull away. Before he lets me go he's touched me all over and his tongue has been down my throat and back.

"That's more like it" I say humorously.

I just stare at him then I caress his cheek "What are you thinking?"

He's silent for a second "thank god you aren't pregnant" Tobias replies.

"we're too careful to mess up like that" I say.

"so, is the offer about that shower still standing?" Tobias asks.

"of course" I smile. I decide to be bad and strip as I walk to the bathroom…

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like.<p>

GIRLS

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

BOYS

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	32. Chapter 31 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 31_**

(Tobias's perspective)

I am not enjoying to day. usually when Tris has the day off school I work at home for the day, I don't do much work on those days, those days are usually alone time for us.

Not anymore…

I wait in the car taping my fingers on the steering wheel. The airport is busy to day and I don't know how Tris is going to find her way around in there given her height she won't be able to see any sighs over people's heads. I know any second now she'll come back with Caleb. I still can't forgive him for what he did to Tris and it'll be hard living with him without injuring him. But if it makes Tris happy…

"Tobias" I hear Tris's voice.

I look over and see her at the car window.

You're not going to like this" she states.

"I know I don't" I say.

"no I mean… do you think we have room at home for two people?" Tris continues.

"What?" I ask, I don't like the sound of this.

"I'm an aunt" Tris says, she looks as shocked as I feel.

I hear a small cry and Tris opens the car door. Sitting on the ground is an infant car seat with a bundle of pink cloth tucked inside, through the blankets I can just barely see a little pale face.

"Since when did Caleb?-" I start.

"three months ago apparently" Tris says.

"Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"Getting his stuff" Tris replies.

The baby starts to fuss and cry. A few seconds pass and the crying doesn't stop it only worsens. Tris bends over and carefully takes the baby out of her car seat.

Suddenly Tris isn't.. well Tris anymore. I've never seen her like this. she cradles the baby in her arms rocking her from side to side making a shushing noise. The baby's cries turn in to small fussing sounds.

"What? What's wrong huh?" Tris asks in a soft and unusually high pitched voice.

I just stare at her I awe.

Tris looks up at me "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"because you just went from my girlfriend to instant mom" I state.

Tris smiles and looks down at the infant in her arms. She runs her fingers over something stitched in the hem of the blanket "Madeline" she remarks and then her voice returns to a high pithed tone "is that your name?"

The baby smiles.

"Aww look I made her smile" Tris says.

I raise my eyebrows at her, Tris gushing over something? That just does not happen. What did this kid do to my girlfriend?

Then Caleb walks up with a few suit cases in hand.

I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself "so you were Erudite but you weren't smart enough to use

a-"

"Tobias!" Tris cuts me off.

"sorry" I say, of course I don't mean it.

* * *

><p>I wish the walls in our apartment were sound proof. Caleb's daughter cry- no she <strong>screams <strong>all night long. I'm starting to wonder if he's even trying to calm her down.

"remind me why I ever thought it'd be nice to have kids?" I question.

Tris and I have been lying awake for at least an hour now.

"natural instinct to keep the human race going" Tris replies.

We lie there a few more minutes. Then Tris gets up and walks out. She comes back with a baby a minute later.

"He's sleeping" Tris exclaims quietly.

"lucky him" I say "How the hell does someone sleep through that?"

"I don't know but she's soaked" Tris replies as she kneels down on the floor and takes a mat out of a brightly colored bag on her shoulder. As soon as she's done changing the baby she's stops crying.

"How do you know how to change diapers?" I ask.

"my family's next door neighbor in Abnegation was a widow, she had four kids under the age of five. We helped her with them a lot" Tris explains as she dresses the baby.

Tris picks up the baby and walks over to the bed. Before can protest Tris tries to settle the infant in my arms.

"hey no no-" I start.

"just for a minute while I wash my hands and throw this diaper away. That won't even take a minute" she says before leaving me with her niece.

The infant just states up at me, she has Caleb's eyes and his hair. I don't know how Tris does it, this isn't a comfortable thing for me.

When Tris walks in the room she just looks at me "this is a cute picture"

"yeah, can you take it back now?" I say.

"Oh Tobias, what's your problem it's not like she's going to bite you. She doesn't have any teeth" Tris replies.

"And if she did?" I say humorously.

Tris rolls her eyes as she takes the baby from me "I don't know why he doesn't like you" Tris coos to the infant.

"I didn't say I don't like her, I said I don't want to hold her" I retort.

"fine no baby cuddles for you" Tris jokes.

* * *

><p>Tris and I are up all night with the baby. I help her with what I can witch isn't much, I've never held a baby before last night. We're both exhausted.<p>

I wake to fussy grunting. I look at the alarm clock, 8:03. Tris and I have only been asleep for a little under an hour since the last time she woke us up.

I get out of bed and take Madeline out in to the living room before she can wake Tris.

Caleb is still sleeping.

"Hey" I say trying to wake him.

"Hey, dead beat" I try again.

Madeline starts to cry a little.

I settle the baby in one arm and slap Caleb's arm…. Nothing. I swear the idiot could sleep through anything.

I walk in to the kitchen and return to the couch with a glass of cold water. I pour the water on Caleb's face and he wakes up with a gasp.

Madeline stops crying immediately and smiles.

I smile a little "I could get used to you"

"what was that for?" Caleb asks.

"I believe this is **_yours" _**I say as I put Madeline in Caleb's lap then I walk back in to Tris and my bedroom.

Tris is still sleeping. She shifts and mumbles something undoable in her sleep. I can't help but smile. I lie down beside her and kiss her forehead. She stirs but doesn't wake.

She would make a wonderful mother, but she never will be…

* * *

><p>i'm really ahead on my writing, so I decided to post on Wednesday.<p>

I hope i'm not over doing the whole baby thing, I just had to make Caleb hilariously slip up and get his Ex girlfriend knocked up, anyone want to guess who Madeline's mommy is? hint she was in the_ books, if anyone gets it right i'll post an extra chapter but the rest of you won't know until Caleb talks about it in a chapter. _

there wont be anymore babies for a while, Christina's, Caleb's and Molly's babies that's it for now, I put emphasis on _**for**_** now**.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I WILL DO THANK YOU'S ON FRIDAY **_


	33. Chapter 32 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 32_**

(Lynn's perspective)

It's Saturday morning, it doesn't seem different from any other day but I know in less than an hour my sister will be married.

"stop blinking!" Shauna exclaims. As she continues to stroke at my upper eyelashes with a small black brush.

A minute later Shauna finishes dolling me up. I look in the mirror my hair is tied back with little white flowers placed in a line across my hair line to the back of my head. My eyes are out lined in black and my eyelashes are elongated. My lips are painted bright red and light pink dusts my cheeks. I'm wearing a knee high shorts sleeved dress that's a white lacey floral pattern. I almost look… pretty, but my hair and eyes are too light.

"you look amazing" Shauna says.

I think I look like a porcelain doll. Like the ones our father used to get us for our birthdays.

"Come on help me with this dress" Shauna says.

Our mother gave Shauna her wedding dress when she turned twenty. For _when _she got married in the _future. _Although this is technically the future I don't think is what our mother meant.

Shauna takes off her robe, she isn't wearing much underneath. I feel heat come to my cheeks adding color to the makeup on them.

"Oh relax I'm family" she says as she steps in to the dress.

She is family and somehow that fact makes this scenario more uncomfortable.

The back of the dress has intricate laces that have to be pulled together, a task that would be difficult to do without being able to see what you're doing. I guess that's where I come in. as I pull the laces together I catch sight of a small tattoo of a heart I never knew she had. but I've seen a similar tattoo in same place on Zeke's back, the Pedrad brothers are prone to walking around without shirts on.

Right as I finish tying the laces there is a knock on the door.

"Ready ladies?!" Uriah calls through the door.

"come in" Shauna calls.

Uriah swings the door open. He's leaning against the door frame dressed in a suit. He's holding a long stemmed red rose in his teeth.

He walks in and takes the rose out of his mouth and presents it to Shauna "from the groom"

"Aww" Shauna says.

As Shauna plucks the rose from Uriah's hand a thorn pricks him.

I break out laughing and Uriah gives me the finger.

"Wow Lynn I didn't realize you were you, you actually look…" he pauses for affect then gasps slightly "**_pretty" _**

I kick him just above the belt, it was intended for slightly lower places.

"nice panties" Uriah comments.

I blush hopefully the makeup hides it. I'm not a costume to wearing dresses.

"come on you two" Shauna says rolling her eyes.

Shauna walks out. Uriah and I follow her. I bump Uriah as we walk he returns the favor, I nudge him harder and he stumbles a few steps Uriah hits me harder. I'm not a costume to wearing high heels either so I end up falling. Uriah laughs a bit too hard.

* * *

><p>"what do you think they're doing in there?" I ask.<p>

"It's their wedding night, what do you think they're doing?" Uriah replies then he takes another sip of alcohol.

I don't like the taste of alcohol or coffee yet I drink both of them on occasion. I know Uriah will wind up drunk by the end of the night. I've only drank myself to the point where I was so drunk I couldn't remember what happened the night before ounce. Marlene made the same mistake. we both woke up in Uriah's living room with massive headaches, and although I couldn't remember straight the taste in my mouth and vomit on the floor told me I had been sick. we both looked at each other and said the only thing there was to say "_never _again". I guess Uriah enjoys the hangover part of drinking, he's already getting tipsy.

By eleven o'clock Uriah has passed out drunk, I just I assume Shauna and Zeke are sleeping. I busy myself by drawing furry eyebrows and a mustache on Uriah and I paint his nails hot pink. After taking a picture of him and sending it to all our friends I too pass out.

* * *

><p>The next morning I'm the first one awake. I'm picking at a piece of toast when Shauna and Zeke walk out of the bedroom. I tear off the side of the toast then put it back down, I don't feel like eating I almost never feel like eating and I don't know why. My family complains that I don't eat enough, they're probably right. But it's not like I'm anorexic or something so I don't get why they're worried.<p>

"please tell me you're going to eat more than that" Shauna says.

"I already had something else" I lie.

"The cereal isn't open" Zeke states.

We brought a few things to the hotel we're staying in. we only brought enough food for the weekend, so think I'm caught in my lie.

Shauna doesn't say anything but I can see the concern in her eyes. She doesn't know what to be concerned about.

Uriah wakes slowly and brings his hand to his head with a moan.

Shauna breaks out laughing when she sees his face.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"thought I told you not to get drunk last night Uri" Zeke states.

"Yeah, yeah" Uriah shrugs his brother off as he walks in to the bathroom.

Shauna places a bowl of cereal in front of me "eat" she says like it's not an option.

I spin the spoon around in the bowl. I only eat some of it because I don't want her to worry and because I know she won't let me do anything until I do.

"LYNN!" Uriah shouts from the washroom. I'm guessing he just discovered his new makeover.

I laugh because I know I should and because laughing and joking feels better than the other ways I use for releasing emotion…

* * *

><p><em>.you will all find out who guessed who Madeline's mom is, and got the right answer when that chapter is posted. <em>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I WILL DO THANK YOU'S ON FRIDAY **_


	34. Chapter 33 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 33_**

(Tris's perspective)

"it's okay baby" I coo to Madeline.

Caleb doesn't know how to take care of a baby properly. He put way too much formula powder in her bottle this morning. She has a stomachache now. I've tried pretty much everything I can think of but she won't stop crying. Tobias suggested ipecac but I don't think it needs to go that far.

Christina walks in and gives me a strange look "wow Tris that was fast"

"oh shut up, she's not mine, obviously. She's Caleb's" I say.

Caleb walks in to the room then.

"Nice one" Christina says.

I glare at her.

"What?" she questions.

"You're Candor is showing" I say.

Madeline whimpers then suddenly throws up on my chest. This only makes her crying worse. I hold her away from my body so none of it gets on her.

Caleb takes her and holds her awkwardly. Christina hands me a hand towel from the kitchen. I hold it to my chest to prevent vomit from running down my body.

I give Christina a look "Good luck in nine months"

I walk to the bathroom and clean off my shirt the best I can, but apparently baby puke stains. I go in to my and Tobias's room to change. He's still sleeping, he's peaceful in sleep, soft features, he breaths so quietly that the only reason I can tell he's still breathing at all is the movement of his chest, he sleeps on his side one arm out stretched across my half of the bed, as if searching for me when I'm not there.

His eyes open slowly sun light catches his eyes making them glow blue "What are you looking at?" he questions.

"You" I state. I walk over and lie down beside him.

"were you sick?" he asks. Probably smelling vomit on me.

"No it was the baby" I say "I think I'll have to take a shower to get the smell to go away"

"Probably" Tobias replies.

I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"am I interrupting something?" Christina asks as she walks in the room.

"Oh take your dirty mind and go away" I say.

"I don't have I dirty mind!" Christina protest.

"of course you don't" I say sarcastically "what are you doing here anyway?"

"fine then I'll go away" Christina jokes "We have another testing session remember?"

"Oh, yeah" I say.

I now regret lying down for a cuddle, I don't want to get up and leave him…

* * *

><p>I watch as Christina under the simulation, I can see her fears on the screen. I'm not surprised she has a lot of fears like most people who aren't divergent. There are a few that stand out to me, she's still afraid of moths, but that was one of the first fears she experienced so it must be a minor one. Coming home to find her mother and sister dead. She told her mother that she was pregnant and her mother slapped her and told her to get out. she just went through one of the worst, she had to watch as Will was brutally murdered, I could barely watch. The worst part is unlike me Christina doesn't know that this isn't real.<p>

I expected Will dying would be her worst fear but it isn't. there's a dark room with a single beam of light creating a circle on the floor. Christina stands in the middle of the light circle heavily pregnant. I know what's coming next and I don't want to watch. Of course, of course her worst fear is losing her baby.

Before I can bring myself to look away a dark hooded figure appears behind her. I want to tell her to look out, but I know it wouldn't do any good. The hooded figure produces a long bladed chef's knife and grabs Christina from behind. In the simulation she thrashes and tries to fight him. In real life she flinches and moans. I go to grab her hand but Nita stops me, whether she remembers what she did or not she's still the same person, the kind of person who doesn't care if other people are in pain. The hooded figure plunges the knife in to Christina's stomach and she screams, it's a blood curtailing scream, I've never heard Christina scream like that and I never want to hear it again.

Christina jolts up right in the chair. I reach for her and when my hand touches her arms she screams it's not like the last scream but it's still a horrible sound.

"It's ok, it's done. It wasn't real it's wasn't real" I tell her as he stroke her back.

Christina brings her knees to her chest and cries.

I look back Nita is just taking notes, she is completely un effected by what just happened. Even though it wasn't real and Christina and the baby are alright, Christina's reaction was real and so was her fear, that alone should provoke sympathy. It's human nature to feel sympathetic to other humans when they are in distress. I then think Nita should be undergoing tests not us.

"it felt so real" Christina sniffs "I left the knife go in, i- I felt him die"

I don't know what to do but reassure her "he's ok Chris, everything is alright"

"alright, Next" Nita says like Christina isn't having an emotional breakdown.

"she needs to calm down first" I say sternly.

"no, I'm ok" Christina says, she's getting good at lying. She gets up holding a hand over her stomach like it still hurts.

It's stupid to want to put yourself through terror and awful things like seeing your loved ones die. But to be honest I wouldn't mind going through my fear landscape again.

I lie in the chair and Nita approaches me with a serum needle. It seems bigger than I remember, I've had a few needles in the past year, vaccinations and other medical requirements but those needles pale in compartment to this one.

I extend my hand "let me do it"

"right" Nita says under her breath as she hands me the needle.

"What?" I question.

She remembers Nita remembers that I rather inject myself than let someone else do it. There's something she's hiding.

"I read it in your life record, you prefer to inject yourself" Nita replies and it seems believable.

I look at Christina hoping that if Nita is lying her old candor instincts would pick up on it. But she's still too dazed from her simulation.

I know Christina's simulation changed drastically, but what about mine? Has mine changed?

I inject myself, although the serum needle is bigger the fear serum doesn't sting and burn as it spreads like some of the vaccinations I've had.

Nita takes the needle from me and I start to go under.

The crows the glass tank the pounding fists are all still in my fear landscape, but the rest is different.

I'm standing in the bathroom in our apartment. I don't know what this fear is… but then a sharp pain rips through my lower abdomen I gasp and I'm shocked when my hand meets my stomach. My stomach is protruding slightly, I'm… pregnant. This isn't a fear it's a dream come true. But then the pain returns and blood runs down my legs. I moan and drop to the floor, blood smears on the tiles. The pain is crippling. It feels real but I know it isn't. Tobias or a simulation version of Tobias comes in and his eyes widen.

"Tris" he drops to his knees and strokes my back.

It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach and the knife goes straight through to my back.

I can't help it as tears fall "It hurts" I cry. I try to control my breathing but I can't.

"I know" Tobias says "I'm sorry Tris"

I know what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of getting pregnant then losing the baby.

_It's not real, it's not real. _

Tell myself.

_I can manipulate the simulation. _

More blood runs down my legs. Blood covers the floor beneath me and spreads out following the lines in-between the tiles.

"you need to go to the hospital" simulation Tobias says then he tries to lift me.

"no" I say.

I can manipulate the simulation, I can manipulate the simulation and make this in to a better situation, _I can and I will_.

I know when women give birth at the end they push. I try to push, the pain is unlike any other it gets so bad that I can't help but scream . After a minute I've given birth to a baby a live baby, she's small but she's alive. The small baby cries as I hold her. this makes no sense, judging by the size of my stomach I wasn't far enough along to give birth to a live baby. But this just shows my divergence I know it's not real so I can make it in to something that couldn't possibly happen.

The scene around me changes.

I'm lying down on the floor something props my head and shoulders up, this something is moving. I look over and realize this something is Tobias. He looks like he's about to fall asleep. I smile and turn on my stomach and run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you" I say.

Again I Can't figure out how this is a fear. I love cuddling with Tobias and love watching him fall asleep, so where's the catch?

Then I feel something wet and sticky seeping through my shirt. I sit up and gasp, Blood deep dark red blood. There is a knife in Tobias's stomach. I choke back tears as my heart races uncontrollably. He isn't falling asleep he's dying. I know it's not real but I don't want to see Tobias die in a simulation or otherwise. I clutch the knife my eyes blur with tear and i pull it out.

Tobias gaps and holds a hand over the wound in his stomach.

I prop his head up in my lap "It's ok Babe" I whisper. Panic is coursing through my veins like blood even though I know it's not real.

I can change this too.

I lean over his dying body and kiss the wound in his stomach tasting the metallic taste of bitter blood. When I pull away the wound is healed and he's sleeping.

Then it's over I sit up in the chair.

Christina stares at me with wide eyes. She rushes over to me.

"Oh my god are you ok? That looked awful!" Christina exclaims.

"yeah" I nod "it wasn't real" I'm a little shaken but I'm fine.

Nita is still taking notes. She bugs me.

* * *

><p>When I get home I walk in on a sweet scene Caleb is sleeping on the couch and Tobias is giving Madeline her bottle.<p>

I close the door silently and just watch.

Madeline spits up a little and starts to fuss. Tobias puts the bottle down and wipes the spittle away. Madeline continues to fuss.

"alright, what do you want?" Tobias asks.

I smile widely as I watch Tobias try to figure out why Madeline is upset.

"ok, go easy on me, I'm new at this" Tobias says.

I clear my throat and walk over to him.

"Here" I say as I take Madeline from him and place her stomach down against his shoulder her little head over his shoulder. I place one of his hands over Madeline's back and let go of her "now gently pat her back"

He does as I tell him, but he's ridged as he does so.

"see this isn't that bad" I say "I think someone likes you"

Suddenly Madeline's little body heaves and all I hear is a vomit hitting his back.

Tobias winces "Yeah, she loves me" he says sarcastically.

I take Madeline from him. He walks off to the washroom. There's creamy white baby vomit down his back from his shoulder to the hem of his jeans.

I suppress a laugh "Oh Maddie, you're bad"

She smiles an adorable toothless smile.

I laugh "weather he wants to admit it or not, you hit his soft spot"

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you so much to, Eliza-Belikov forever, VampirePandassss, starkey13 and luckyirish29 for making my story a favorite, and to Duncan17 and Eliza-Belikov forever for following my story, and thank you Lia M and guest for your anonymous reviews.


	35. Chapter 34 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 34_**

(Will's perspective)

"Alight be honest, can you tell?" Christina asks as she walks out of the bathroom adjoined with her room.

Her stomach is starting to protrude two weeks ago she just looked like she was gaining a little weight, now she does look pregnant. She won't be able to hide it much longer.

"umm ,no" I say.

"that is such a lie you're pinching your lips together. Besides look at me, I'm huge. I should just suck it up and tell her, I'll be twenty weeks in four weeks" Christina sighs.

I take off my sweat shirt "Here this should hide it" I say as I hand it to her. it's a little baggy on me so it should be baggy on her.

It dose hide it, you can't tell at all. But we won't be able to hide her pregnancy under my sweaters for long.

Lately when we say we're going out on a date we're really going to the doctors. But tonight we actually are going on a date. Well I guess it's more of an outing than a date, considering Tris, Lynn, Uriah and Marlene are coming with us, and it's not even for us, so I guess to call it a date would be wrong.

"Tris is going to kill you" I state.

"I don't care, this is the first birthday she'll have not as a stiff or in the middle of a war. We're celebrating, weather she likes it or not" Christina states.

Despite looking so much younger than her and her height difference Tris is a week older than Christina. Christina will be the last of our group of friends to turn eighteen.

"let's go torture our best friend" I say…

* * *

><p>"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Tris repeats as we walk.<p>

"come on Tris it won't be that bad, we're going to have dinner together that's it. I promise" Christina assures her.

"fine" Tris sighs.

When we walk in the resront the others are already there. We sit down at a table with them.

Uriah gets up and walks over to Tris as soon as she sits down and punches her as hard as he can in the shoulder

"Eighteen!" Uriah shouts as he does.

Tris grabs her shoulder "OW! Would you stop doing that!"

For some reason the dauntless teens thought they had to beat their friends senseless on their birthdays, punching once for each year of their age. Uriah obviously still believes this. poor Tris is going to have bruises, she's been running from him all day.

"Uriah leave her alone! She bond to have bruises and when Four sees them he's going to come after you" Marlene scolds.

Uriah walks back over to his seat and sits down.

I slide my arms around Christina's shoulders "How are you feeling?" I whisper

"fine, my back is sore but that's it" she whispers back.

I kiss her forehead.

"so Four didn't want to come?" Marlene asks Tris.

Tris shrugs "I didn't ask, but I don't think he'd want to. He doesn't really enjoy these types of things"

"yeah, but it's your birthday. We're celebrating the fact that you're alive. He should be here" Marlene continues.

Tris sighs "Yeah, it doesn't matter. We don't like to make a big deal out of our birthdays and he knows that"

She more transparent then she thinks. she looks sad and neglected, I don't know what leads me to think this but I get the feeling that Four hasn't acknowledged her birthday at all.

Christina and I share a look.

"knowing him he's probably hiding something at home, some sort of crazy romantic thing, like candles and flowers and stuff" Christina says trying to reassure her.

The rest of the evening go's as expected. We all laugh as we eat dinner, Tris complains and scolds Christina about how she didn't want anything for her birthday, of corse we all got her something.

We're of legal drinking age now, not that most of us didn't drink before. And it doesn't matter that Christina is still technically under age, she can't drink anyway. I just hope it doesn't cause attention. Although she' not the only one not drink, I have to drive Christina and Tris home after this and I don't really enjoy drinking alcohol, I don't think anyone is going to accuse me of being pregnant, well at least I hope they don't get that drunk. Tris isn't drinking she tried- to my knowledge- her first sip of alcohol a few minutes ago and she choked on it, she doesn't want to try again.

By the end of the night Uriah is drunk as expected, Lynn and Marlene have to help him walk out which is a funny sight, Uriah is much taller than Marlene and Lynn and with how buff he is and how lean both Lynn and Marlene are he probably weighs more than both of them combined.

Christina Tris and I laugh watching them trying to make it out the door. Lynn is almost squished as Uriah falls and he takes Marlene down with him.

"that's great laugh, it's not like you could help us or anything" Lynn says.

The girls try to get Uriah back on his feet, it's a good thing they are sober or else this would be impossible.

"Happy birthday Tris" Marlene says in a strangled voice as they finally get Uriah back on his feet and they walk out the door.

It takes us a few seconds to stop laughing.

"Should we go?" I ask.

Christina and Tris nod.

We walk out to the car.

"so the past week you've been wearing things that flare at the stomach, or Will's sweaters. What are you hiding?" Tris asks.

Christina looks around the parking lot, probably making sure Uriah Marlene and Lynn are gone. She pulls up my sweater she's wearing reveling her stomach.

Tris's eyes widen "Wow, you grew fast"

"for how big I'm going to get, this is nothing" Christina replies as she puts the sweater down. she reaches for the car door but then she sways dizzily and her knees give way. She falls forward I grab her from behind by the shoulders Tris braces her from the front. I take all her weight and Tris opens the car door, I sit her down in the back seat.

"Chris are you alright?" I ask.

She's still conscious but she seems disoriented like she's been spinning around circles.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a dizzy spell" she replies.

Tris pulls a bottle of water out of her purse and hands it to Christina. I take it and open it than help Christina take a drink.

A minute later the dizziness wears off. I drive Tris home first then I take Christina back to my place, I have a bad feeling but I don't know what I have a bad feeling about….

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you so much to, steelers99777 for making my story a favorite, , and thank you Lia M and stuff for your anonymous reviews.

Happy Halloween everyone! I went as and an Erudite, anyone else have a Divergent costume?


	36. Chapter 35 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 35_**

(Tris's perspective)

Although I don't want to make a big deal out of my birthday, Marlene was right it's a celebration of the fact I'm alive that I was ever alive. Tobias should care and he should know, I don't want him to do anything or give me anything, I just want him to acknowledge it.

_It's not important _

I tell myself

When I push open the front door everything is as it should be expect for the fact that my boyfriend brother and five month old niece aren't here.

"Tobias?!" I call through the apartment.

There aren't many places in our apartment to look and they aren't in the living room, the bathroom door is open so no one is in there. I walk down the hall and check the spare bedroom we used to use for storage but has now become Caleb and Maddie's room. They aren't there. I check my and Tobias's room. He isn't there but the lights are on and there is a note left on the bed.

I pick up the note and read it.

**_Take the bus to my office _**

_Why?_

I think to myself.

I turn around and notice a note on the back of the bedroom door I didn't notice on the way in. I take it off the door and read it as well

**_I know you're asking yourself why, but just do it trust me. _**

"Am I really that predictable?" I think a loud.

When I get to Tobias's office the only person there is the secretary Becky.

"Tris" she calls me over.

I go to her.

"you have no idea how lucky you are" Becky says as she hands me the keys to Tobias's office "oh and he told me to tell you to trust him and just do what the notes tell you to"

"Ok" I reply.

_What are you up to?_

I think as I unlock his office door. I turn on the lights and they are on a dim setting. There is another note on his desk but this one has a rose attached to it. I smile as I pick it up. Then I realize it's not a note, it's a map. The place where the dauntless compound used to be is circled in red and at the bottom it says to take the train.

I get off the train where I jumped on the roof the first day of initiation, but the train actually stops to let me off. It's under construction now and the hole that lead to the net is bored up and has six foot fencing around it, so I won't be jumping. There's a note and a small box attached to the fence. As I walk to get the not I'm thinking about all my memories here the good and the bad and how much everything has changed since the first time I stood on the roof.

This note is anther map and at the bottom it says to take the fire escape off the roof. I take the box off the fence next. When I look in the box I laugh there is a small stuffed crow that squeaks when I pick it up.

"You think you're so funny don't you" I say as if Tobias can hear me.

The notes send me around the city to all the places where we have memories. The final note sends me home and as I get in the elevator I realize that the point of this was to send me to almost relive our time together because he knows me and he knows how my brain works, he knew that I would think about everything that has happened in the past.

When I open the door to our apartment I'm shocked. Christina must have known she said some sort of crazy romantic thing with candles and flowers.

The lights are dim and candles are lit on the every flat surface and rose peddles crate a path to our room. I can't suppress a smile as I walk the red path down the hall. The bedroom is lit only by candles and rose peddles scatter the bed.

"Happy birthday"

I jump and turn around; I didn't hear him walk up behind me.

"you're are amazing, you know that" I say as I hug him.

"so you like it?" Tobias questions.

"of course, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I reply "do you have anything else planed?"

"The rose peddles and mood set of the bedroom didn't give you a hint?" Tobias replies as he pulls me against him.

I laugh or at least I mean for it to be a laugh, but it comes out as a giddy giggle.

Tobias lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He closes the door as he carries me in and lies me on the bed. He kisses me and runs his hand through my hair, which is an odd length now falling just half way at my ears. Our kisses become more heated and the temperature of the room seems to rise.

I push him back panting "Caleb and the baby"

"Are staying with a friend tonight" Tobias says then he starts to kiss my neck.

"I love you" I say as his lips brush my collar bone right above my tattoo.

"I love you too" he whispers against my skin.

It's moments like this when I can't imagine why I was ever afraid of this…

* * *

><p>I know I know i'm straying from a teen rating a little but if you're a teenager you should already know all these things, (and why Four put rose peddles on the bed) and besides I just had to!<p>

As promised I post I chapter on holidays, and I know Halloween isn't really a holiday but, but I consider it one. so happy Halloween!

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	37. Chapter 36 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 36_**

(Christina's perspective)

It seems that ever since I found out I was pregnant, saying good bye is almost impossible. Maybe it's because he knows how I feel how stressful and scary it is to know you're about to become a parent and I just need his support. Or maybe the baby wants him around.

"I don't want you to go" I say as I pull out of a good bye kiss.

"I don't want me to go either" Will says humorously.

"do you want your sweater back?" I ask.

"no you can keep it, it's not like I have anything to hide" Will replies. He leans over and kisses my stomach then kisses my cheek "I love you both"

"We love you more" I say.

"I don't know about that" Will replies.

"well the baby and I do, that's two against one so ha" I joke.

"yeah yeah go home" Will says.

"fine" I say pretending to be angry.

"Fine" Will returns.

"I hate you" I say as I get out of the car, but saying it is so ridiculous that I can't help but smile.

"I hate you more" Will smiles back.

He blows me a kiss and I return the favor.

When I walk inside my mother and my sister are in the living room. For some reason when Rose sees me she takes off upstairs.

"ok wow I'm not that ugly!" I joke.

I'm about to go upstairs when my mother calls me.

"Christina you left your cell phone on the table" my mother says holding my phone up.

I go to her and take it from her "Thanks" I say then turn to walk back up stairs.

"your practitioner called while you were out" she says.

I freeze and if I were any further in to my pregnancy the shock of what she just said would probably induce labor. I turn my hands shaking my knees feel weak.

"Wha- what" I say.

"she said she wants you to come in tomorrow" my mom says she looks furious.

"i- I don't know what you're talking about" I say, it's senseless to lie but I have to try.

"don't play stupid! How far are you?!" she asks angrily.

Now I know why Rose ran upstairs, she knew things would get ugly down here.

I can't form my lips around the words sixteen weeks, so I just pull the baggy sweatshirt up. The shirt I'm wearing underneath fits very tightly.

If her skin wasn't such a dark color she'd probably turn bright red. I tone out the next few words she says, I don't feel like hearing her cuss at me.

"how the hell could you let this happen?!" she yells.

"I don't know it was a mistake it's not like we planned it!" I say.

"We? We? That's cute Christina, you think that Will is going to stand by you all the way through this? you think that he is going to love you and the baby?!" She continues to yell.

"yes I do, I know what my father did, but Will isn't like that. I know he'll stay with me and the baby" I reply.

"you're just as naive as I was! Grow up Christina! Look at this in a real world perspective! You are seventeen he is barley eighteen, he isn't going to stay home and play house with you and baby when he could be out with his friends! Trust me this will ruin your life and you do not want to go through with this! Will is going to leave when he realizes what he is getting himself in to and you will regret this for the rest of your life! this little baby you think you love so much will hold you down and she will break your heart" my mother says.

Tears spark in my eyes, I don't know what gender my baby is she said 'she', she's talking about me.

"so that's it, that's why you're so angry. You blame me! You hate me for ruining your life don't you?!" I yell.

"no I don't!" my mother retorts.

"yes you do!" I yell.

"Christina" she sound calmer now "I do not hate you, yes I wish I had waited to have a baby, but could never hate you. I love you, and that's why I have to do this"

"do what?" I ask.

"I called the clinic, they have a spot open for tomorrow morning at eight" my mother says.

"what is that supposed to mean?" I ask in a low voice.

"you're having an abortion, it's the only option" my mother says.

There isn't a word to yell at her that would express my anger towards her right now. Before I can think about what I'm doing my hand hits hard across her face.

"you listen and you listen good, I will not kill my baby" I say in such a low tone it almost sounds like a growl.

My mother walks off upstairs without saying another word.

My legs give out and I sink to the ground. I breathe shakily I feel hot from anger and a million different other emotions so I pull the sweatshirt off.

"it's okay, it's okay" I say breathlessly as I stroke my stomach. I don't know who I'm reassuring, the baby or myself.

I think I've won but then a suit case topples down the stairs nearly hitting me at the bottom.

I look at my mother who stands at the top of the stairs.

"get out" she says.

My heart starts to race, she can't be serious.

"get out my house" she repeats.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

"get out before I throw you out, there will be no babies in this house. So take it and have it somewhere else!" my… I don't know what she is now but she isn't my mom anymore, but whatever she is she yells the words so loud the neighbors can probably hear.

I take the suit case and do as she tells me to. I know I have friends who love me and I will be able to find somewhere to stay, but she doesn't know that, it's the dead of winter I don't have a coat and she just kicked her very pregnant daughter out on the streets. She can't possible love me that much if she's really going to do this to me. I think about sleeping on the porch so she'll find here in the morning freezing and feel guilty. But then the wind blows and I know I won't be able to handle a whole night of this.

I walk around to the side of the house to where exhaust from the dryer is released the air is warm. I put the sweater back on and sit on the suitcase.

I don't really think about what I'm doing as I dial the number.

"can you not wait until I get home to call me with the I miss you talk" Will asks as he picks up.

"she threw me out" I don't realize that I'm crying until my words come out strangled.

"What?" Will questions.

"my mother, she knows about the baby. She told to have an abortion or get out" I explain.

"so where are you now?" Will asks.

"sitting at the side of her house" I reply, I can't call it my house anymore.

"hold on I'm coming to get you" Will says.

He hangs up then and I'm left waiting alone in the cold. But I'm not alone for very long.

"Christina!" I hear my sister shout. She sees me and runs to me.

I stand up and embrace her. she is only twelve she's too young to be put through this.

"Christina don't go, she can't make you" Rose says.

"Yes Rosy she can" I tell her.

"why? Why is she doing this?" she asks.

"because I'm having a baby" I reply.

"why can't you have your baby here?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, mom won't let me" I say.

"Rose get back inside!" my mother calls.

"Be a good girl and don't fight with her about this" I say.

She squeezes me "bring the baby to see me when it's born"

"I will" I promise her.

My sister walks back to my mother and again I'm alone. But only for a few minutes.

Will doesn't bother to turn off the car and close the door behind him, he runs over to me. He kneels down completely uncaring of the snow and embraces me.

"Are you okay?" Will asks.

"sort of" I reply as another tear slides down my cheek. the wind blows and I shiver.

Will cups his hands over my cheeks and kisses my forehead "come on, it's about time my mother knew anyway"

"what if she has the same reaction" I say.

"She won't" Will replies.

I didn't think my mother would react this harshly either but she did…

* * *

><p>"oh my, you poor thing. I don't understand your mother seemed like such a descant person, why would she do that?" Will's mother questions.<p>

Will lowers his head "I messed up"

"we both did this isn't just on you" I tell him.

"what happened?, whatever it is I'm sure it's no reason to put you on the streets" Flora asks.

"she- uh I" Will stutters. I know how hard this is, I couldn't tell my mother I had to wait for her to find out from someone else.

I pull the sweatshirt off.

Flora's eyes widen as she looks at me. I can't tell what she's thinking but then she steps forward and hugs me.

She pulls away with a sympathetic look "are you alright?"

"I guess so" I reply.

"don't worry I'm going to help you two with this, it'll be alright" she assures us.

I don't know what's wrong with my hormones right now but I hope that's what makes start to cry "thank you"

She embraces me again "it's alright Honey, this isn't a bad thing it's not an easy thing but it isn't bad"

She turns to Will next and hugs him for a few seconds.

"what was that for? I knock up my teenage girlfriend and you hug me?" Will questions.

"that was for not running away with your tail between your legs like most boys would have done" Flora explains "we can talk about this more in the morning, Christina you look exhausted"

She isn't wrong.

Will takes me up to his room. We lie down together and he holds me with one hand on my stomach, I put a hand over top of his.

Everything seems to be falling apart, except for us. I start to get the feeling that we will be the only thing that doesn't fall apart in this…

* * *

><p>I have a long weekend so it's basically like a Friday, so I posted on Thursday. I will post again tomorrow.<p>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I will do thank you's tomorrow**_


	38. Chapter 37 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 37_**

(Tris's perspective)

"carful I won't love you anymore if your face get stuck like that" Tobias says humorously.

I uncross my eyes and glare at him "at least my silly faces make the baby laugh, your normal face makes her cry"

"I do not have a comeback for that one" Tobias replies.

I pick Madeline up and sit on the couch with her in my lap.

Tobias leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I don't want to go to school today" I say.

"you say that every morning and every morning I tell you?…" Tobias questions.

"deal with it" I glare.

"well your grades wouldn't give it away but look at that, you're actually smart" Tobias jokes.

I cover Maddie's eyes and make a not so child friendly hand jester toward him.

"you're trying to sensor things? You let Uriah around her the other day, at this rate she'll be giving people the finger before she can walk" Tobias states "are you ready to go?" he asks.

"not quite" I say.

"why?" Tobias questions.

"She just peed all over me" I say wincing.

Tobias laughs a little.

"if you think it's so funny, here you change her" I say as put Madeline in his lap.

* * *

><p>We take Madeline with us to drop me off at school. Tobias is working from home today so he can watch her while Caleb looks for a weekend job.<p>

I have to give her good bye cuddles before I leave. She's beginning to have separation anxiety and it's usually more with me than Caleb.

I put her back in her car seat and when I pull away she starts to cry.

I kiss Tobias quickly and we exchange good byes then I rush off.

I can't find any of my friends before class or in class. Our classes change from day to day. Today I have French first then art, Lynn is in my French class or at least she's supposed to be. Christina is in my art class she's there but she doesn't seem to know anything.

At lunch we walk in to an odd seen. Marlene even on a bad day is usually smiling, but everything seems to be off today. Marlene sits in her usual spot crying in to Uriah's shoulder.

"Marlene what's wrong?" I ask.

She takes a minute to calm down. when she turns to face me I'm shocked, her eyes are blood shot and remnants of long smudged mascara is dried on her cheeks. New tears mix with old tears and hair sticks to her face.

"Lynn is in the hospital" She says.

"why, what happened?" I ask.

"Malnutrition and- she" Marlene starts to tear up again.

Uriah rubs her shoulder "it's ok Mar go slow"

"I went over to her place this morning, her mom said she wasn't awake yet. I went to go wake her up… when I opened her bedroom door she was lying on the floor covered in blood- she- she tried to kill herself" Marlene explains shakily.

My eyes go wide, everyone at our table is silent. Lynn tried to commit suicide, she didn't seem that upset with her life, she was moody sure but not suicidal and depressed. Maybe she was just really good at hiding it…

* * *

><p>thank you so much to,Castro05 and SlowlyxFading for making my story a favorite, and to YARocker25 and Castro05 for following my story, and thank you Guest and stuff for your anonymous reviews.<p>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	39. Chapter 38 (Molly)

_PLEASE DON'Y HATE ME! I WANTED TO FEATURE CONSPET OF SOMEONE RIGHTING THEIR WRONGS AND REALIZING WHERE THEY'EV WRONG. SO I PICKED MOLLY FOR THIS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTERS IN HER PRESPECTIVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. SORRY IF THIS IDEA DOSE NOT PLEASE YOU. _

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 37_**

(Molly's perspective)

I've just put dinner on the table when my mother slams open the door, drunk again by the sounds of it. She stumbles and bumps the basinet waking up the baby.

I sigh and hurry to pick him up before she can try, I don't want her holding him while she's drunk.

She stumbles in to the kitchen and I calm Preston.

"you're late" I say.

"what does it matter to you, you have company" she replies.

"it matters to me because you're stealing alcohol from the bar at work and when your boss finds out you will get fired and I'll lose the only way I have to support my son" I state.

"why don't you get a job then, I paid to feed you all your life I shouldn't' have to feed your son too" my mother replies.

"I worked my entire pregnancy, and I will start work again when I go back to school in a few weeks" I say.

If you live around an alcoholic you learn that sometimes they have different types of drunk, I can tell tonight my mother is aggressive drunk. I don't to do something wrong and be slapped for it or turn my back on Preston for a few minutes and have her hurt him. I take my dinner in to my room and feed Preston at the same time as myself.

I wonder since when did I become the more responsible one? Not that my mother was ever responsible but I used to stay out all night get drunk and do pretty stupid things. I used to treat people who didn't do anything like crap. Why? Why did I do all these things? I was trying to distract myself from my life, my mother was and still is a drug addict and alcoholic my father died when I was ten. I did what I did to empress a boy who would lead me on knock me up and leave me. But I know I can't blame my mother and Peter for who I was but I can make up for with who I am now. Having Preston changed so much, when I got pregnant I grew up, I became a better person because of him and I almost didn't have him…

* * *

><p><em>I walked out of the clinic shamefully. <em>

_"you're walking pretty good for a girl who just had surgery" Peter remarked. _

_I looked at him with watery eyes. _

_"hey, don't feel bad. You had to do it" Peter reassured me. _

_I shook my head. _

_"no, I- I couldn't do it" I stuttered. _

_"what do you mean?" Peter questioned. _

_"I didn't have an abortion, I couldn't" I replies. _

_"why not?" Peter asked. _

_"i-I… it felt wrong-" I started. _

_Peter back handed me across the face got in his car and drove away. _

* * *

><p>The biggest mistake in my life was not getting pregnant young; it was trusting and loving him… <p>

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	40. Chapter 39 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 38_**

(Tris's perspective)

it's Saturday morning, almost always a peaceful time. Especially now that Madeline has discovered that sleeping in can be fun.

I'm falling asleep on the couch as I lean against Tobias's chest. I'm just nearly asleep when I feel his fingers run lightly across my side, intentionally tickling me I'm sure.

I flinch and swat his fingers away "Mhhh" I moan as I cuddle in to him.

A few seconds pass and I feel the fingers again.

I moan unhappily and shift without opening my eyes.

He doesn't stop.

"Tobias" I moan "cut it out"

"you woke me up at five this morning and wouldn't let me go back to sleep because you were 'lonely'. Deal with it" Tobias says humorously then he tickles my side again.

I seize his hand and hold it away from my side "well you can go to sleep now" I say finally looking at him.

"but I'm lonely" Tobias mocks.

"I'm sleepy" I retort.

"that's your problem" Tobias replies.

I sit up and punch his shoulder playfully "Shut up!"

He pulls me to him and kisses me full on the lips, I kiss back harder.

When we pull away I don't feel tiered anymore, I actually feel charged like a live wire.

"still tiered?" Tobias asks as he touches his hand to my cheek.

"Nope" I smile.

We start to kiss again. Things start to get heated when someone clears their throat. We pull away in alarm and look up.

Christina stands behind the couch smirking "oh my god Tris you're turning red!" she laughs.

I glare and sink down in Tobias's lap my cheeks burning.

Christina just laughs again "It's ok, just be careful. Being pregnant sucks"

"being a teenage parent sucks" Caleb adds as he walks in the living room carrying Madeline.

"And whose fault is that?" Tobias asks.

"We tried to be careful, obviously, it didn't work" Caleb replies, not coldly but not in a friendly way either.

"Stop, both of you" I say giving both of them glares "You two bicker like a married couple"

Christina giggles.

"who asked you Candor?" Tobias asks, his voice is threatening but I know he's joking.

"oh please you don't scare me, you aren't my instructor anymore" Christina scoffs.

Tobias starts to stand up and I laugh as Christina instinctively takes two steps back.

"Who asked you Tris?" Christina says.

"you don't scare me either" I say repeating what happened between her and Tobias a few seconds ago.

"ok, **Trissy**" Christina retorts.

"Trissy?" Tobias chuckles.

"Yes" I say irritability "And if you dare start calling me that you _will_ be sleeping on the couch"

Tobias puts his hands up "alright, I wasn't going to"

We just look at each other.

"You want to say it don't you?" I say.

"just because it annoys the hell out of you, yes" he replies.

"Come on" Christina rolls her eyes "let's go, visiting hours will be over by the time we get there"

"oh right, we're supposed to go visit Lynn today" I say.

"Yeah" Christina replies "wow I'm pregnant and I can remember things better than you"

I kiss Tobias on the lips "I have to go, she's my friend and she's hurt. I love you"

He kisses me back "go"

I smile get up grab my coat and put it on. As we walk out the door I hear him reply.

"I love you too" and then he adds quietly but not too quiet for me to hear "Trissy"

"I heard that!" I glare at him before I shut the door.

* * *

><p>It's hard to see a close friend while they're hurt, and Lynn is hurt- bad.<p>

"I've never seen her like this" Christina whispers to me.

We sit beside the hospital bed, Christina, Marlene and I. just staring at Lynn, her eyes are closed and dark circles surround them. Her light brown hair that was down to her hips the last time a saw her, is now carelessly cut to her ears where it frays upward at the edges. She has always been thin but now she's just… emaciated. Her limbs look like the thin branches of a sapling; all the bones in her hands are exposed. Through her hospital gown I can a clear outline of her ribs there is a sudden drop from her ribcage to her stomach, creating a wide V shape on her abdomen. Her waist is so insanely thin it seems like if she were to just simply bend over she would snap in half. It looks as if her breaths hurt as if there isn't enough room for her lungs to expand.

Marlene holds her hand staring at her with dull eyes. This has impacted her more than any of us, she and Lynn are best friends and have been since they were babies. They tell each other everything and even Marlene didn't know. She didn't know that Lynn was starving herself she didn't know that in a few short months Lynn had become suicidal.

Lynn's golden brown eyes flutter open, she looks around drowsily.

"Wow they let people in here? I must be dying" Lynn says, her voice is scratchy.

"you're not going to die" Marlene states, I don't know if she's assuring Lynn or herself.

"I might" Lynn replies, she runs her boney hand riddled with IV's through her hair. As she does I can see gos taped to her wrist, blood shows through the bandage in a horizontal line across her wrist.

"Well you will if you don't eat" Marlene says sternly, then she reaches for a small bowl of grapes on a metal table behind her.

Lynn looks away.

"Come on, four grapes… three grapes… two?... fine one grape" Marlene says trying negotiate.

I don't know why Lynn doesn't want to eat, how does she not feel like she's starving when she obviously is, the hunger pains must be terrible.

"ok fine, make a deal. If Tris can catch on in her mouth when I throw it you have to eat the whole bowl if it pings off her face you eat five" Marlene suggests.

"When did I become a part of this?" I ask.

Before I can realize what's happening a grape smacks me in the forehead.

"Just now" Marlene replies to my earlier question.

I glare at her.

Lynn holds up her end of the deal, but she does so reluctantly. It seems like every swallow hurts her and maybe it dose.

I look back thinking to myself that it's weird there were no warning sighs. But then I recall a memory from last week, I saw Lynn with her arms wrapped around her stomach like she was in pain, I now know that she was in pain. She started to wear overly baggy clothes, to hide what she was doing to herself both the cutting and her emaciation. She seemed a little more moody than usual and she seemed to have a shorter temper. How long had she been hiding her depression? Why did she try to kill herself slow and painfully by starving herself, just to give up and try to slit her wrists? I want to ask her these questions and so many more, but I can't.

The warning signs were there, but we didn't take notice of them, and Lynn almost died because of our negotiability…

* * *

><p>When I get home I want nothing more than to curl up in Tobias's arms, and pretend the world doesn't exist outside of the protective bubble I feel like I'm in when he holds me. But he's at work, he usually doesn't work Saturdays but one of his patients needed to see him right away, and I don't know how long he'll be gone. But Madeline seems to have cuddling plans of her own.<p>

I sit on the couch holding Maddie to my chest. She looks up at me with wide curious eyes, she has Caleb's eyes, and Caleb's hair and skin tone. I don't mean to invade his personal life and I get the feeling that if he wanted me to know he would've told me but I can't help it as I ask.

"who's her mom?"

Caleb looks at stunned by the question. He looks away and sighs "it- uh it- it"

"Caleb it's okay you can tell me I'm not going to judge you" I say.

"her mother was Susan" Caleb replies almost sadly.

"Susan? As in Susan Black?" I question.

"yes" Caleb sighs.

"how'd you pull that one off she was Abnegation to the core?" I ask.

Caleb sends me a scolding look like he did when we were younger.

"Sorry" I reply.

"we loved each other" Caleb says quietly.

"then what happened?" I asked.

"we got careless. One day she stopped talking to me, avoided me at all coasts. Both our grades started to slip. I didn't find out she was pregnant until it started to become blatantly obvious. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me. months later she gave birth to Madeline and I didn't even know I Had a daughter until she was two weeks old, she wouldn't talk to me she wouldn't let me see my daughter… so I took her to court" Caleb takes a breath and exhales shakily "the day before our court date Madeline showed up at my door, Susan left a note apologizing for everything, she said that she was sorry for what she had to do that she just couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Only minutes before I read the note she jumped… the police said it was painless her neck broke on impact and she wouldn't have suffered. I could've stopped her, I could've gotten help for her…"

"Caleb, it's not your fault. Susan was suicidal and how could you have known she was avoiding you. It's not your fault" I say.

"thank you, but really it is my fault" Caleb replies with teary eyes "now I'm an unemployed stay at home dead beat father invading my little sister's life"

"hey you know that's not true, I don't mind you being here and sure you aren't the best at changing diapers or making bottles or anything baby related really…" I start.

"thanks" Caleb says.

**_"but _**you're great at loving her and she's lucky to have you as a dad" I tell him.

Just then Madeline leans away from me and stretches her arms out at Caleb.

Caleb takes her and holds her to his chest "I'll do better baby, I promise" he whispers it so quietly that I barley hear but I did hear it and I can't help but smile…

* * *

><p>congratulations to ADivergentRebel for guessing Maddie's mother right :)<p>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

Thank you to Kate and Guest for the anonymous reviews.

so the insurgent teaser trailer came out this week and I just have to say... YYYYAYYY! i'm so excited!... (sorry just had to get that out)


	41. Chapter 40 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 40_**

(Tris's perspective)

Madeline cries as I pour a small cup of water over her hair to get the suds out. A few drops of water slip past my hand on her forehead and go in her eyes, she screams and rubs her eyes. I quickly take a dry cloth and wipe the water away, she still cries.

"Look rubber ducky" I say as I offer her favorite toy.

She calms slightly and looks up at the plastic duck.

I squeeze it twice creating a squeaking sound.

Maddie giggles and takes the duck.

I hear the front door open.

"Tris I'm home!" Tobias calls.

"in here!" I call.

Tobias opens the door a few seconds later.

"I was sort of hoping you'd be in the bath alone" Tobias says as kneels down beside me.

Maddie smiles at him.

Tobias ruffles her wet hair with his hand.

I smile and kiss his cheek. I wish so desperately that I could give him children to love, but I can't and I hate that.

"can you get a towel?" I ask him.

Tobias stands and gets a towel from the small closet by the door.

"hold it up" I say.

He does as I tell him to.

I pull the plug and take Maddie out of the quickly draining water.

She gives me an unimpressed look, she loves to play in the water, but I could leave her in there all night and she'd still give me the evil eye.

"Sorry Maddie" I say as I hold her against the raised towel.

Tobias wraps the towel around her and I take her from him.

Madeline whines and stretches out back toward Tobias.

Tobias laughs smugly and takes Madeline. She curls in to his chest.

"oh don't give me that smug look" I tell Tobias "she's only doing that because she's mad at me for taking her out of the bath. You love your auntie Tris don't you Maddie?"

Maddie shakes her head and hides her face in Tobias's shoulder.

My face falls "Hey!"

Tobias smirks "yeah, she adores you"

"oh shut up" I say as I walk out of the bathroom "and you two can snuggle with each other to night, because you aren't getting any from me"

"it's not snuggles I'm after Sweetheart" Tobias says humorously.

"Keep it PG rated Babe" I call back over my shoulder as I walk in to our room.

* * *

><p>"so I let get this straight, you stick me with a needle to put me in pain then you're going to stick me with a bigger needle to make it stop?" I repeat with wide eyes.<p>

"we're working on a better way to relieve pain-" Nita starts.

"I see and simultaneously created a way to stimulate pain" I say.

Nita sends me a glare.

Mackenzie calmly touches Nita's shoulder and looks at me "Beatrice, that is beside the point. We're working on a better way to relive pain opposed to drugs. We're hoping we can use this serum to temporarily alter the part of your brain that communicates with your nerves and registers pain"

"okay… how bad and long is this pain going to be?" I ask unstably.

"it won't last long, just let us know when you can't take it anymore" Nita replies as she flicks an unusually long needle.

"okay…" I reply.

Christina snickers.

"oh what?" I snap.

"You a little scared Tris?" Christina asks.

"no" I reply, _I'm nervous. _

"really, because you look like you're about to wet your pants" Christina says.

"you try being in this situation" I glare.

I feel Nita pull the back of my shirt up.

I jump "Hey!"

"relax, the needle go's in your lower back. Now relax your shoulders and spine" Nita demands.

I relax and I feel the needle plunge forcefully in to back.

"okay ow, take it easy" I say as my eyes automatically water at the pain.

"I wouldn't complain about that pain if I were you. This is a very concentrated solution" Nita says almost smugly as she pulls the needle out of my spine, it's almost like she wants me to suffer "the more concentrated it is the faster it'll take affect"

I still can't decide if she remembers or if she's just a naturally nasty person like Peter. But before I can pounder it too long a burning feeling starts in my lower back…

The serum they used to stop the pain worked but not before I suffered unbearable pain.

As we're walking down the halls to leave the CBGRC Nita stands in the door to the testing room watching us leave. Even when I was deep breathing to prevent from screaming she didn't seem fazed, and that wasn't a simulation that pain was real. It almost seems like she gets some sort of sick pleasure out of my suffering. And maybe she does.

I rub my back as we walk, it doesn't hurt anymore but it's sore. Bending over is going to be a problem for me for the next few days.

"Sore?" Christina teases.

"in a few weeks when you can't get up by yourself, I am going to stand there and laugh" I say.

"oh shut up" Christina replies.

"Make me" I retort.

"I may be twenty weeks pregnant, but I could still beat you up" Christina glares.

I stand on my tip toes trying to size her up, it doesn't work. We both laugh.

Christina shared a car with her mother, so ever since her mother kicked her out she's had to either take the bus or get Will to drive her around. So we stand by the front doors waiting for him.

"so do you want to know what gender the baby will be?" I ask.

"no, we want to wait. Well I want to wait and I talked Will in to it" Christina replies.

I lagh "Waek minded is he?"

"well not a lot of the time, I guess it helped that I was naked when I brought it up" she says.

I raise my eye brows at her.

"we were in the shower!" Christina exclaims.

"just checking, because I know you" I say.

"shut up" Christina replies.

"have you thought of any names yet?" I ask.

"yes, Will and I both have lists a mile long and we can't agree on any of them" Christina replies.

I smile "of course. That is pretty much the only reason I'm glad I can't have kids, Tobias and I would never be able to agree on a name"

"do you ever find it odd how you always call him Tobias but everyone else calls him Four?" Christina says.

"not really. It's sort of our thing, before the war was over almost no one called by his real name so I guess we thought of it as an intimate thing. Now I guess it just stuck, I call him Tobias and all his friends call him Four" I reply.

Will walks in the doors and embraces Christina like they haven't seen each other in years. They kiss, Christina is only shorter then Will by a few inches, I can't help but wonder what it's like to be able to kiss your boyfriend without almost needing a step ladder.

I clear my throat as things start to get a little too heated for a public place.

"oh come on I've seen you and Four do worse than this" Christina says as she pulls away.

"yeah, because you walked in on us" I state. Witch actually has happened.

"there is a lock on the door you know" Christina reports.

"there is a door on our room, that's where you knock" I say, talking like I'm explaining something to a toddler.

"I should start taking tallies of how many times I have to tell you to **shut up" **Christina replies.

"I don't feel comfortable being stuck in the middle of this" Will states.

Christina and I laugh.

* * *

><p>"you know I remember the days when the alarm clock woke us up" I say, as I watch Caleb try to calm Madeline.<p>

"Sorry" Caleb says.

"it's alright the extra thirty minutes in the morning won't hurt us" I say "unfortunately she's too cute to hold a grudge against"

Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek then slowly moves down to my neck.

"hey, careful that's my sister" Caleb warns.

Tobias looks at him "she's my girlfriend"

I smile as he continues to kiss me "Sorry, your baby wakes us up early we have spare time in the morning. You have to put up with us"

"I know, but doesn't mean I have to stop being protective of you" Caleb replies.

Tobias looks up from my neck and furrows his brow.

"hey, keep kissing" I say to prevent him from saying something to Caleb like 'so protective means trying to kill her?'

He kisses my cheek once then just holds me "I won't say it but I'm thinking it"

I smack him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too" He says humorously.

"I know you do" I smile as I kiss his cheek.

I look at the clock "we should get going" I sigh.

"no, I'm keeping you" Tobias says humorously.

"ok, but if anyone finds out you could lose custody" I say.

"nice try, you're eighteen, and I had guardian ship over you not custody" Tobias replies.

"well then you can't make me go to school anymore, I'm legally responsible for myself" I say.

"Sweetheart, you just went to war with yourself. A minute ago you said you wanted to go to school now you're saying that you don't. Might be multiple personality disorder" Tobias states.

"I have a lot of names for you right now, but unfortunately there's a child in the room" I say with a glare.

"I'm sure I've heard all of them" Tobias smirks, his lips peck my lips, I don't kiss back. Tobias laughs "come on, you'll forgive me"

We walk toward the door.

"bye" Caleb calls.

Maddie waves. I wave back.

"could be bipolar too" Tobias says as the door closes, carrying on the joke from a minutes earlier.

"well then it's a good thing my boyfriend is a shrink" I glare.

"yes, but I'm not that kind of shrink, I specialize in abuse victims. And you know how I feel about the word 'shrink'" Tobias replies as we walk down the hall to the elevator.

"yes I do that's why I used it. And my boyfriend is being mean to me is that not abuse?" I joke as press the elevator button.

"not really no" Tobias replies "if I start calling you stupid, harassing or hitting, you. Then you come to me for treatment"

We walk in the elevator and I press the button for the first floor.

"so if you start abusing me I should go to you for abuse treatment?" I ask humorously.

"well I don't know but we'll never have to know, because I'll never do that to you" Tobias says his stare burning into me affectionately.

"I know you won't" I reply as I reach up and caress his cheek.

We start to kiss the elevator dings and someone clears their throat. We pull away and see an angry woman with a young girl no older than six.

"Get a room" the woman sneers as she walks in the elevator.

"we have a room, it's on the sixteenth floor" I glare.

"they was only kissing Mama" the little girl says innocently.

I hide a laugh. The elevator dings again and we're on the first floor.

We all walk out of elevator. I'm really not in the mood to be messed with this morning so put on my best evil grin and wave at the woman "Have a nice day!"

The woman's glare deepens.

"you too" the little girl chimes and I give her a real smile.

"Ashley let's go!" the woman snaps at her daughter as she drags her along. The girl trips over her own feet and falls because her mother is walking to fast. The little girl cries but the mother yanks her back up by her arm and drags her along without checking if she's okay.

Tobias just stares as they walk out of the door.

"what are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'm thinking that you may have just antagonized an abusive mother in to relieving her secret" Tobias says.

"are you sure?" I ask.

"not curtain but pretty sure" Tobias replies.

He takes my hand and gives it gentle tug forward; we walk together in perfect sink legs moving in unison. Like that woman should've done with her daughter.

"if she is abusing her daughter, how will you find out?" I ask.

"I don't know I guess I'll just have to hope I see another sign. Get enough to make a case out of it" Tobias replies. I know that he takes all his cases seriously and does his best to take care of all of them, but I know that he works a little harder and gets more attached to the child cases, especially when it may be physical abuse.

* * *

><p>When I get to school the first thing I do is go to find Christina. When I find her she's siting against a wall with Will. She's wearing one of Will's sweaters if you look closely you can see a very faint outline of her protruding stomach. No one really knows yet but there are rumors going around and I'm pretty sure I know who started them, Peter and Arabella, who I am fairly curtain are secretly dating. I've tried to tell Al but every time I go near him Arabella pulls him away like her little puppy on a leash, because that's all Al is to her an accessory and it makes me sick.<p>

I sit down next to Christina; she doesn't look happy "what's wrong?" I ask.

**"_it's _**back" Christina replies.

"What _it?_" I ask.

Christina points down the hall.

Molly sits there with a blue and green baby car seat.

"she came back?" I question.

A lot of girls have had babies at our school most never came back. But Molly of all people, did.

I watch as Molly lifts a small baby out of the car seat. He's cute he has Molly's eyes but every other feature belongs to Peter, that must frustrate her.

"Cute isn't it?" Christina sneers.

"hey you can hate her but the baby hasn't done anything to you" I say.

"yeah" Christina sighs then she rests her head on Will's shoulder.

I watch Molly as she tucks her baby under a blanket over her shoulder and chest. Boys make cat calls as they pass and other people give her dirty looks.

"Take it somewhere else" I girl say as she walks by.

"it's legal!" Molly calls after her.

I watch her until she takes the baby in to the day care beside the school. I'm surprised; she seems like a loving mother.

The bell rings.

Will helps Christina to her feet, whether it's because she can't get up on her own or because he's trying to be sweet, I'm not sure. But I don't mention it. Christina has made it very clear we are not to talk about anything baby related at school.

I go off to French class. I have to have at least one langue credit to graduate next year, and I thought French would be the easiest… it's not.

It's boring without Lynn there to make fun of the stuck up teacher. But I try to fill her shoes by asking the teacher 'la what the hell did you just say?'…Yeah it was funny until she gave me a detention. That won't be any fun without Lynn either.

At lunch I go from my art class to the nearest exit and walk around the school and enter the cafeteria from the back entrance. To avoid my French teacher and sitting in that room for half of lunch. It's the dead of winter and I freeze but it's worth it.

I pass the table where Peter, Arabella and their little followers sit. Al is among them, he looks tired and he picks at his lunch with a fork but doesn't eat. He looks at me as I pass.

Arabella sees this and accuses him for staring at other girls. I want to punch her, he wasn't looking at me in that way. He hasn't looked at me in that way for a very long time.

Al is quick to defend himself but Arabella shoots him down. he looks miserable why does he stay with her?

Our group is quickly shrinking, today it's just Marlene and Uriah sitting at our table. I'm worried I excepted Christina and Will to be here. She left in last few minutes of art class asking the teacher if she go to the wash room. She didn't come back.

"Where's Christina?" I ask.

Uriah and Marlene look at each other then back at me.

"we don't know, we thought you would" Marlene replies.

"she left in the middle of art class and never came back" I say.

I try calling her but get no answer. But I manage to get a hold of Will.

"do you know where Christina is?" I ask before he can even say hello.

"yes she's with me" Will replies.

"where are you?" I ask.

"home" he says.

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

"she's having bad pains in her stomach. We're going to try and get a hold of her doctor. But until then she'll be at home" Will explains.

"is she okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she has it in her head that she's going to have a miscarriage" Will says.

"that's not going to happen is it?" I ask nervously. That baby means way too much to Christina for her to have a miscarriage now.

"I highly doubt it" Will replies.

"that wasn't a no" I say.

"I have to go Tris" Will says "if anything happens I'll let you know" he hangs up then.

"what's going on?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know" I say. I don't like this…

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **

I would really to continue the whole personal thanking thing. but it's becoming to complicated. so i'll only be thanking people who give reviews from now on, sorry.

Thank you to all the people who have followed and made my story a favorite. and thank you to stuff for the anonymous review.


	42. Chapter 41 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 41_**

(Will's perspective)

"it's alright Honey, cramps are a natural part of pregnancy. You don't have to worry about them" My mother says soothingly to Christina.

"I know, but I still want to see the doctor" she replies.

"she said she'll be able to see you tonight" I say.

"see why I didn't want you two in bed together" my mother says.

"besides the point right now mother" I say.

"she's not wrong" Christina states.

"Who's side are you on?!" I exclaim.

Christina shrugs. Then lies her head on my lap. I stroke my fingers through her hair.

"I never want to do this again" Christina says.

"What, get pregnant?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're getting fixed after this" Christina replies.

My eyes widen "what?"

"yeah, and I mean it. Snip snip" she replies. Then she giggles "oh the look on your face"

"you were joking right?" I ask.

"yes" Christina replies.

"ok good" i say.

Then the front door opens and closes. Cara tries to walk past.

"Cara are you alright" my mother asks.

Cara walks over "you were wrong" she states looking at our mother "he didn't want to propose, yeah he took me out to a fancy dinner. So I could meet his other girlfriend!"

"I told you I thought he was hiding something!" I exclaim.

My sister has been dating this attractive overly cocky playboy she met through a friend. I never liked him and it looks like I had a right to.

She glares at me than rushes off upstairs. Cara isn't the type to get upset and cry, she's more likely to get angry and lash out at people.

My mother go's after her.

"that one percent of the male population that is good, and one of them is mine. Thank god" Christina says humorously.

I smile at her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Christina is still having sharp pains when I take her to see her practitioner. She does several tests and tells us nothing, witch bothers me.<p>

"so no bleeding, fever or chills?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"No" Christina replies.

"well, I think I have a diagnosis" Dr. Lacey states.

My heart rate spikes. I was hoping she would say it was nothing, I thought it was nothing.

"what is it" Christina asks her voice wavering.

"I call it worried mother syndrome, Christina there is nothing wrong with you or the baby. You need to stop worrying about every little thing, because stress is bad for both of you" the doctor explains.

"alright" Christina nods.

"if the pain is constant or unbearable, or if you have heavy bleeding accompanied by chills or fever. That's when you should worry okay?" Dr. Lacey says.

Christina nods.

* * *

><p>When we get home i go tell my mother that everything is alright. I find Christina in our room struggling to get her shoes off. in a few weeks bending over will be an impossible feat for her.<p>

I laugh a little "do you need help?"

She glares at me "no"

She takes her shoes off then the sweatshirt of mine that she's been wearing. It's odd seeing her like this the round curve of her stomach looks out of place and she hasn't only changed physically, I've seen her in emotional states I didn't know she was capable of, both weak and strong.

Christina lies down on the bed and pats the space next to her. I lie next to her and hold her close.

I used to imagine our future together, that we would be married and have children. I just didn't think it would happen so soon.

After a minuet of us laying there Christina stiffens.

"Will" she gasps quietly.

"are you okay?" I ask.

"yeah" she smiles then she takes my hand and places it over her stomach.

I wait a second then I feel a slight nudge under my hand and I can't help but smile.

"did you feel that?" she asks.

I nod.

"he's kicking" Christina states with a warm grin.

"she" I say.

"you don't know that" Christina replies.

"neither do you" I say.

"don't you fight with me, I am hormonal and emotional and I will get angry very quickly" Christina jokes.

I laugh "as long as you don't get your hands on a knife I'm good"

We both laugh.

It doesn't take long for Christina to fall asleep. She's perfect and I love her more than anyone, and it's for these reasons I don't tell her that I seriously doubt that I can be a father to our child, and that I desperately want to run away from this…

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **

Thank you to all the people who have followed and made my story a favorite. and thank you to stuff for the anonymous review (PS it made my day I love the supportiveness :)


	43. Chapter 42 (Marlene)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 42_**

(Marlene's perspective)

I stare at the stars as Uriah kisses my neck. We sit on a bench in the park, I see other couples they share kisses but they also do other things. this was supposed to be romantic but it's obvious romance isn't what he wants, it's never what he wants.

The cold winter air nips at my neck long with his lips and it starts to hurt.

"okay, okay Babe I have love bruises on top love bruises so let's give it a rest for tonight" I say as I pull away. I pull my coat back over my shoulder.

"you want to take this inside?" Uriah asks.

"no, I mean yes, I mean-" I sigh "I want to go inside but I don't want that, I just want to sit down cuddle a little while we do homework"

Uriah looks at me then laughs "good one Mar"

I glare then get up and walk away.

"Mar?" Uriah calls "Marlene where are you going?!"

I keep walking but he catches up with me.

"Mar come on talk to me" Uriah begs.

"leave me alone!" I say harshly.

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Lynn Kacey" I say to the hospital secretary.<p>

She types something in to the computer "yes she isn't in this ward anymore"

"what?" I question.

"she was transferred to the psychiatric ward this morning" the secretary replies.

"well can I visit her there?" I ask.

"are you family?" she asks.

"not officially, but we're really close" I say.

"I'm sorry but unless you are family by blood marriage or intimate long term relationship I can't allow you in the ward" the secretary explains.

Then I get an idea "you don't understand" I say then I lean closer over the counter "I'm her girlfriend"

"oh, alright I guess your visit would benefit her then" the secretary replies. She takes a tag out on a desk drawer "Name?"

"Marlene Talvet" I reply.

The secretary writes my name down on the tag then hands it to me "the psychiatric ward is on the fifth floor, show this to the woman at the desk this and tell her who you're there to see and who you are to her"

"thank you" I smile "that was such a lie" I say to myself as walk away.

* * *

><p>A nurse leads me to the room where Lynn is staying. I am asked to take off my shoes and any jewelry before I go in, anything she cold potentially use harm herself has be removed.<p>

The room is barren with white walls and no furniture except for a cot in the corner of the room and a small table. I notice how over protective they are. The table and bed are bolted in to the wall, the little window is bolted shut, the sheet is bolted to the mattress there are corner bumpers on the table and bed.

Lynn sits on the bed wearing this ugly white gown; she's reading a book that I can't see the title of because she has facing down in her lap.

"there she is" the nurse says pointing at Lynn like she expects something to happen.

If I'm going to lie I better make it convincing, but this will be extremely awkward.

I walk over and hug her "hi Baby"

Lynn is stiff as a board and skinny as one too "hi" she replies uneasily.

"Just go with it" I whisper.

She relaxes and settles in to the embrace "I missed you" she's good at this, yet again I guess for her pretending to be in love with a girl isn't that hard.

"I'll leave you two" the nurse says.

I pull away as soon as the door shuts "god that was awkward"

"yeah, it was" she looks sad almost hurt, but who wouldn't be in this place "what the hell was that about any way?"

"only family and close intimate partners are allowed in here, no friends. I knew that the doctors know about your whole locked in the closet thing, so I figured telling them I was your girlfriend would work" I explain.

"yeah and we tell my parents what?" Lynn questions.

"you'll have to tell them eventually" I say.

"what that we're fake dating?" Lynn asks humorously.

"you know what I mean, don't be afraid they love you I'm sure they'll except it" I say.

"my mother might, but my father never will. I think I've stopped being daddy's little girl now" Lynn replies.

"I'm sure that's not true, just tell them. Come on they're family how hard can it be?" I say without really thinking what I'm saying.

"why don't you go home and tell your parents I'm your new girlfriend?" Lynn replies, and she's right I can't imagine how had that would be.

I can't possibly understand how she feels, the worse thing I've ever had to tell my parents is that I let my ranking in initiation drop below sixth place, but that soon wore off. this will never wear off this is a part of who Lynn is, and if it changes how her parents feel about her, there's no going back.

"where is your lover anyway?" Lynn asks.

"off being a total ass" I reply.

"Mar if you aren't happy with your relationship, then suck it up and kick him to curb. I'm in the loony bin and even I know that much" Lynn tells me.

I laugh a little "you're not in the loony bin, it's just the psychiatric ward in the hospital"

"yeah, but if I don't get better soon they'll send me to the loony bin" Lynn replies.

"well get better than" I say.

"it's not that easy. I'm depressed I'm suicidal, and my doctor tells me non of this will fix until I tell everyone I love that I'm gay"

"fine we'll make a deal" I say "I will break up with Uriah tonight and you will come out to your parents in the next couple of days"

She looks scared "okay"

"hey I'll even be here if you want, we just have to make sure they know that I'm not really your girlfriend" I tell her.

She looks at the floor.

"don't be afraid" I say then I hug tighter than I did before, she needs to know that someone is here for her.

* * *

><p>I knock on Uriah's front door.<p>

When he opens the door he looks surprised "Mar, what are you doing here it's ten o clock at night"

"I need to talk to you" I say.

He moves to step out of the way so I can come in.

"no it won't take that long" I say.

"okay" Uriah replies then he leans against the door frame.

"I don't know how to say this…" I start "um I'm really sorry but I can't see you anymore, not in this way. I really don't want this to come in between us and our friends-"

"wait wait wait" Uriah cuts me off "Are you breaking up with me?"

I sigh "Yes"

"I don't understand, the last time we got back together you said you wanted to make a permanent change" Uriah says.

"Uriah you didn't take that the right way, I was trying to say I didn't want us to get back together, ever" I say.

Uriah just looks at me "What the hell did I do?"

"a lot of things the whole 'date, dinner, bed relationship' might be fine for some girls but not me!" I tell him sternly "we aren't right for each other and you know that, there are no real feelings here and we would be better off with other people"

"Bull Marlene!" Uriah exclaims.

"What's bull about it Uriah! Is it the fact that I'm breaking up with you for the first time, is it because I'm the only girl who you can get to sleep with you?! What is it huh? Tell me one thing I've said that isn't true!" i'm yelling now.

"you said that I don't have real feelings for you!" Uriah replies.

"You don't!" I say.

"I do love you I've always loved you!" Uriah yells.

"you never told me that!" I say.

"I have too-" Uriah starts.

"when?! When have you ever told me that you loved me?! Ounce Uriah you said it ounce so I wouldn't get mad at you for cheating on me!" I yell.

"I said I was sorry, I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, and that has haunted me ever since! You have no idea how guilty I feel!" Uriah replies.

"You never said you were sorry, you bought me fowlers, you have never ounce apologize to me, you buy jewelry you buy me flowers! That doesn't mean anything!" I shout "I hate the fact that you can and do get so drunk that you can do something like sleep with another girl and nor realize what you're doing!"

"Shut up or I'm calling the cops!" one of the next door neighbors yells.

"You shut up!" Uriah and I shout at the same time.

I just look at him "Good bye, Uriah"

"go to hell" he replies.

I walk away, hurt. The door slams behind me. It's stings, the realization that he told me to go to hell and meant it, before he told her loved me and really meant. I rip the gold M necklace he bought me the last time we got back together from my neck and throw it I the snow on his drive way. Hana must not be home.

I don't realize that I've been crying until the cold hits my wet cheeks.

Things will either get better, or worse…

* * *

><p>I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. <strong>please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. <strong>

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **


	44. Chapter 43 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 43_**

(Tris's perspective)

there" I sigh as I finish putting what little hair Maddie has in to a little pink bow.

"Maddie what is your aunt Tris doing to you?" Caleb says "poor thing"

"Christina bought this outfit for her pacifically so she could wear it to the shower. Don't look at me I just put her I it I didn't pick it out" I say.

She's dressed in a pink dress with puffy short sleeves and the skirt is a fluffy pink tutu type thingy, I'm sure there are official fashion terms for these but you think I know them?

Maddie pats at the layers of puff around her and gives an odd look.

"see that look? She's going 'why? Why did you do this to me?'" Caleb jokes. He picks her up and walks out of the room.

Tobias walks in as Caleb walks out.

I hug him when he gets close enough, he kisses my head.

"it's not fair why does she get to steal you from me all day?" he asks humorously.

"Because she's my best friend and she's having a baby" I say.

"she's not having a baby right now, so what's the big deal?" he asks.

"a baby shower is a big deal to the mother, and you're lucky you're working to day or else you'd be going to" I say.

"Tris Maddie's coat won't fit over all this fluff" Caleb says glaring at me.

"hey you asked me to dress her" I say.

"yes, but I didn't think you'd turn her in to baby ballerina" Caleb retorts.

* * *

><p>The shower is really just a time for us to all get to together, before we lose Christina and Will to parenthood. All we really do is talk and laugh like we always used to, like nothing has changed like Christina isn't heavily pregnant and Lynn isn't in the hospital.<p>

Caleb didn't really want to come but he was invited and I talked him in to it. I had to tell him he was the bestest big brother in the whole wide world first though, and then hear him tell me about how 'bestest' isn't a word. He's been talking to Cara the whole time and I'm not sure but I think I may be seeing the beginning of something.

"I haven't seen you without a huge baggy sweat shirt on. No offense, but you're huge" Marlene says to Christina.

"you think that's bad, you should see her ankles" Will say cupping his hand over his mouth as if that'll stop Christina –who is sitting in his lap- from hearing him.

"hey! Shut up! Swelling is a normal part of pregnancy it'll go away eventually" Christina says smacking Will in the chest.

"Tris everyone else has pointed out something wrong me go ahead" Christina says humorously.

I know it was meant to be a joke but I find something any ways "what's wrong with your belly button, it looks like you have a marble stuck under your shirt"

"it's supposed to stick out!" Christina exclaims.

"and the stretch marks" Will teases.

"you guys are so mean! I'm twenty two weeks pregnant be nice to me!" Christina exclaims with a laugh "and I really wish I could get up on my own because I would walk away"

We all laugh.

"hey don't make her laugh too hard she might wet herself" Will jokes.

"that's it you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Christina tells him.

"aww Honey not the couch" Will whines humorously.

"keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the front porch. And you know they're calling for a bad snow storm tonight" Christina warns.

"I love you Chris" Will says trying to suck up.

Christina smiles at him and caresses his cheek "hmm bundle up"

"have you guys thought of any names yet?" Marlene asks.

"he likes the names Charlotte and Sadie, because he's positive the baby is a girl" Christina says.

"She likes Eden and Noah, because she's positive it's a boy" Will says.

"you two are so backwards!" I laugh.

"you and Four are the odd ones. You do realize you and Four were the only couple we know who waited more than two months to sleep together" Christina points out.

"oh shut up" I glare.

"so Will what do you think Chris's reaction to labor will be?" Marlene asks.

"she's going to cry and beg me to hold her hand and break my hand squeezing it. She says she is going to do it without the epidural but she'll be begging for it after the first few contractions" Wills says.

"I will not!" Christina exclaims.

"Chris Sweetheart if you haven't noticed, you don't cope with pain all that well" Will tells her.

"I'm not that bad" Christina says.

"When you were shot in the leg at Erudite headquarters you took pain pills like they were candy, every night you wake me up because your back hurts" Will replies.

"hey getting shot hurts like hell, and I'm pregnant I have backaches" Christina retorts.

For the rest of the night we talk and laugh, and make fun of each other's flaws, of course they all targeted me for my littleness and Will just had to pick me up with one arm to prove their point… Christina threatens to make Will sleep in several different places, one being a tree. I miss spending time with them like this, when there's nothing to worry about… but it can't last.

"bye, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" I say as I hug Christina "Bye baby" I say with a hand on her stomach, I can feel a small nudge under my hand.

I walk across the room to where Caleb stands talking to Cara. I take his hand and pull him away "Come on lover boy"

* * *

><p>"so Caleb, older women huh?" I tease as I wash the kitchen counter.<p>

"what older women?" Tobias asks.

"someone was flirting with Cara" I say in a sing song voice.

"I was not 'flirting'" Caleb retorts "I only want one woman in my life and she is sleeping in the play pen… well there's you too but I never said I wanted you"

I make a face at him.

"really mature" Caleb replies.

We have become a custom to common sibling teasing.

"hey as you always say, I'm the little sister" I accuse.

"by nine months" Caleb says.

"now you agree with me!" I exclaim.

"when it annoys you, yes" Caleb smiles.

"and you say that I bicker with him like we're married" Tobias mutters.

I stick my hand in the dish water and flick the droplets at him.

He flinches as the water hits his face "I love you too"

I busy myself sweeping the floor, while Caleb tries to vacuum the living room carpet without Madeline freaking out, and Tobias finishes cleaning the dishes.

When I'm done sweeping right as I'm about to turn around water pours on my head. I gasp and then to see Tobias with an empty bowl. I glare at him.

"there you go, now you can mop" he says with a smug smile.

"We don't have a mop" I glare as water drips down my hair.

"I can hold you upside down and use your hair" Tobias says humorously.

"ha ha" I say in a monotone voice.

"now go take a shower, there's all sorts of crap in the water" Tobias says.

"only if you hug me first" I smile.

"no thank you" Tobias replies "but I'll join you"

I smile.

"an older man Tris?" Caleb says.

"oh shut up!" I exclaim.

* * *

><p>I stare at Tobias as he gets dressed, water drips from his still wet hair and rolls slowly down his back passing the faction symbols drawn there.<p>

"what is this your own personal strip show?" he asks.

I blush and look away.

He chuckles as he puts a black t-shirt on. I almost tell him to take it back off.

"so how's the in law?" I ask.

Tobias went to go visit Evelynn for the first time in a while last night. He got home late and I forgot to ask him about it.

"she's good, I guess" Tobias shrugs.

"what did she say about me?" I ask in annoyance.

"that she doesn't think you're right for me, and I shouldn't settle down with the first girl I slept with" Tobias replies.

"and your thoughts on this are?" I ask.

"I think she's completely right, you have two days to pack your bags and get out" Tobias says humorously.

I glare.

"I think she's old and delusional and maybe even jealous, that's what I think. And yes I said old to make you happy" Tobias replies.

"Well it's true she's like eighty something" I say.

"she's forty two!" Tobias laughs "where the hell did you get eighty something from?"

"I know an old hag when I see one" I shrug "and you say I can't be mean"

Tobias rolls his eyes.

"come here" I request "and take off that shirt you won't be needing it" I get butterflies as I say this but I've gotten used to them now.

He walks over and playful pins me down on the bed. I laugh in to a long passionate kiss.

"you have school in the morning" Tobias say as he pulls away.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask with a smile.

We kiss again and it feels like everything bad just doesn't exist, but I know it'll soon come back…

* * *

><p>I would like to know what you guys think Caleb and Cara together?<p>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon. and if our have already voted you _can_ vote again. **

**thank you to Stuff for the anonymous review.**


	45. Chapter 44 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 44_**

(Al's perspective)

I watch my old friends laughing and smiling. We got reports on how we're doing in our classes so far to day. They throw someone's report around the table laughing. I wonder whose it is until Will gets a hold of it and Tris tries to grab it. Will stands up and Tris walks up to him as he holds the stack of papers high in the air. I can't help but laugh a little as Tris senselessly tries to jump for them. I miss them.

"Al! why do always stare at her? as if she's pretty or something. You're supposed to look at me that way! If you're going to cheat on me just tell me!" Arabella complains.

"I wasn't staring at her!" I reply a bit louder then I mean to, this is the second time to day she has accused me for seeing Tris behind her back and I'm sick of it.

"Don't yell at me. I'm going to go find Peter he's the only one who really understands me!" Arabella says angrily then she stomps off.

I sigh, there's no point in going after her. this relationship isn't what I want it to be.

"yeah he's real understanding, and if you're lucky you might even get pregnant" Molly mutters sarcastically.

I laugh.

She looks up at me "You weren't supposed to laugh at that she's your girlfriend"

"Unfortunately" I mutter.

Molly laughs a little . I can't help but notice that her laugh is different now. Before every time I heard her laugh it was loud not a pleasant sound it seemed forced. This though sounds soft almost like wind chimes.

"you weren't supposed to laugh at that" I say "she's your friend"

"yeah, I guess she used to be but something changed. She's just not-" she starts.

And I finish the sentence with her, because I know exactly how she feels "-the person I thought she was"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd break up with her now. Before she does something insane like asks you to purpose or get her pregnant" Molly tells me, and she's right.

"yeah, but how do I do that" I reply.

"you do have a mind of your own don't you?" Molly questions.

"yes" I say.

"then go back to your friends and when she tries to pull you back here just tell her no. she'll be so shocked and ashamed that you stood up to her that she'll have no other choice then to come back here" she replies.

"yeah but then you'll get the brunt of it" I state.

She shrugs "I deserve it"

I give her an odd look then get up and walk over to the table where my old friends sit.

They all stare at me. Will they even except me back after all I've done? After I abandoned them after I let Arabella physically hurt Tris.

"what are you doing here?" Tris asks. My guilt is staring me right in the face, not only her innocent blue eyes, but the shirt she wears falls off her shoulder and I can the scar from where Arabella burned her with a cigarette.

"I want to come back. I'm not happy with Arabella" I say, and it sounds pathetic "I'm sorry"

They all look at each other then back at me.

"what brought on this sudden change?" Tris asks.

"an unexpected friend talked some sense in to me" I reply uneasily, if I tell them I took advice from Molly they'd probably send me to the mental hospital.

"if Arabella comes to retrieve you will you go with her?" Tris asks.

"No" I say.

They all look at each other than lean in whispering to each other. They all say something Christina slaps Will on the back of the head, and then they look back at me.

"okay, you can stay" Tris says.

I sit down beside Tris.

I remember why I used to prefer to sit next to Tris, it was the urge to have her close to hold her, I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I guess that feeling still exists a little but only because she is so small and I feel that I have to protect her even though I know she doesn't need me to. But now I sit next to Tris because I know she's the most understanding her eyes didn't judge me like the rest did.

Arabella walks back in to the lunch room and I wait for her to notice where I am and who I'm with…

* * *

><p>The scene Arabella made in the cafeteria wasn't pretty. She accused me of sleeping with Tris, I built myself a sine and said that even if I wanted to sleep with Tris I wouldn't have had the time to do so because she always demanded I be in her bed. She then accused Christina of being pregnant and that it was my baby and not Will's. Christina got up and while Arabella and verbally fought out our long dead relationship, Christina snuck up and punched Arabella in the face. Arabella turned and kicked Christina in the stomach, she lost her balance and the large sweater she was wearing stuck to her, it turns out that she is pregnant. Will took her to the doctors to make sure her baby is alright. I feel awful this wasn't her fight…<p>

Later as I walk out of the school I see Molly waiting at the bus stop with her baby, Preston I think his name is.

I walk up to her "hey"

She looks up at me "hi"

"i just want to thank you. You give good advice" I say.

She smiles at me.

I look down at the baby car seat that sits beside her on the bench, he swats at a series of knitted toys that are tied to the handle.

"He's cute" I comment.

"thanks" Molly says as she tucks a blue blanket tighter around her baby.

I look around "I thought you had a car"

"my family is low income so it was kind of the car or the baby. I choose the baby" she replies almost humorously.

"do you want me to drive you home?" I ask.

"really?" Molly questions.

"yeah, I owe you any way and it's too cold for the little guy to be out here for long" I say.

* * *

><p>"you live here?" I ask incredulously.<p>

"Well it's better than cardboard box, and you know the people are… colorful" Molly replies.

I don't think colorful is qite the word for the bullet holes in the side of car across the street.

Molly by far lives in the worst neighborhood in Chicago. Her apartment building looks run down from the outside and I have a feeling that the inside is worse . it feels almost wrong to send her in there with a four month old baby.

"do- do you want to go out for a while" I ask hesitantly.

She gives me a shy look "if you're trying to ask me on a date I-" she starts.

"no, as friends. Just get you and him away from this place for a while" I reply.

"ok" Molly says quietly.

* * *

><p>"my mother is a housing agent, and my dad works in a factory doing… things" I explain. I don't really know what my father does in the factory.<p>

"My dad died" Molly states as if it's something simple, like telling the time.

I look at her expecting some sort of emotional reaction "I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"don't be. I'm over it" Molly replies.

"how did he die" I ask.

"he was a drunk and a drug addict, which was really the only thing he and mother had in common. He got drunk got in to a fight with my mother and walked out in to the street got by a bus. Was ten I don't remember much" Molly explains.

"i would've been scarred for life if that had happened to me" I state.

"he was never really a dad to me, he was my father but he would never be my dad" Molly states there's something in her eyes it's hidden deep but can still see it, it's pain "I'm going to go change Preston" she says then walks off with the baby.

What did her father do to her? what could be so horrible as to cause her not to care about his death?

The rest of the night is uneventful, aside from me holding a baby for the first time, and then being spit up on by baby for the first time. I've seen a different colder side of Molly but I've now seen this side of her and it may sound stupid and Christina will hate me now but I want to see this side of her more often…

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me! i'm sorry if you're hating this chapter but this is just the direction my story is taking, but it won't be a large focus and if you don't want to read the chapter revolving Al and Molly you won't miss too much.<p>

OH MY GOD! who else thinks the insurgent trailer is the best thing made since Amity bread? I DO! they've obviously changed a few things but non the less awesome! I can not wait for the movie to come out.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Stuff and Guest for the anonymous reviews.**


	46. Chapter 45 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 45_**

(Lynn's perspective)

"you did it!" Marlene exclaims happily as she hugs me. We've gotten way too used to hugging each other since she started pretending to be my girlfriend two weeks ago. I can't say I'm complaining though.

I was a little late going through with what I promised her, but I did it I told my parents. Neither of them said anything they were in shock. Shawna is in the hall way talking to them now, pretending that she just found out as well.

"I'll go get some water" Marlene says then she leaves the room.

The only people who can open and close the door are people who have a card. I'm the mentally sick person that they want to keep in so obviously I don't have one. But Marlene didn't close the door all the way that means I'll be able to hear what my family is saying. I go over to the door and listen carefully.

"I don't understand, what caused this? why did this happen to her?" my mother asks.

"there isn't anything that causes someone to be gay mom, this is just who she is" Shawna says.

"but the doctors are trying to fix her right?" my dad asks.

The word 'fix' hits me like a punch in the stomach.

"dad, there isn't anything to fix. She's here because she's depressed and she doesn't' think you'll understand; but you have to understand or she'll never get better" Shawna says sternly.

"no. no. there has to be something they can do for her. my _daughter _was born a girl she is meant to be a woman. I have two daughters and a son and it is supposed to stay that way" my father exclaims.

Tears spark behind my eyes.

"Dad you can't think that way. She still is a woman she doesn't want to be a man she's just attracted to the same sex. Is that really so awful? She's still Lynn she is now and always will be your daughter… my baby sister. I can except this and you should too. This isn't easy for her"

I open the door and stare in to my father's eyes my mother won't look at me "No it isn't" I say then I close the door and throw myself against the bed.

The door clicks open and I don't look back to see who it is. I feel someone embrace me.

"it's okay, if they're going to be like that we don't need them" it's Shawna "when you get out this place you can live with Zeke and I"

I cry and cry hard. I hate it I hate showing how weak I really am, but I can't help it.

The door opens again. I hear two sets of feet.

"oh my. What happened, she was doing so good this morning" I hear my doctor's voice.

I feel another set of hands stroking my back.

"I'm so sorry" Marlene whispers as she lays her head next to mine.

I don't know if she gets so close to me because a nurse is watching and she's supposed to be my girlfriend, or if she is trying to hold me to comfort me in a friendly. but the gestor feels intimate to me.

I'm living my nightmare and I'm living my dream at the same time. The only difference is my nightmare is a reality and my dream is only pretend…

* * *

><p>I know this is a sad chapter, but terrible as it is, it is reality. don't worry things will get better!<p>

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Stuff and Guest for the anonymous reviews.**


End file.
